Saiyan in the Elemental Nations
by Shawn129
Summary: Minato and Kushina were Saiyans sent to another dimension to Escape from Frieza's rule by the King to restart the Sayian race anew. Before they died they gave birth to a baby boy who will show everyone the might of a true Sayian warrior with his mates by his side. NarutoxHarem Review this is my First Story
1. Warrior Race

**Chapter 1: Prologue: The Warrior Race**

**I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Ichibi" Demon**

"_**Nibi" Characters Dialogs**_

"_Sanbi" Character thought_

**Story Start: **

**Planet Vegeta **

Standing in the throne room were in the throne room was princess Kushina she was being talk to by her father and mother.

"Why do you look so sad otou-san is there something wrong?" asked the 4 yr. old Kushina curiously.

"Musume I'm sorry but you can't stay here anymore" The King Said sadly.

"W-Why not otou-san did I do something wrong. I fix what ever it is just please don't send me away" the little girl pleaded tearfully.

The queen could not take it anymore and pick Kushina up and started crying.

"N-no you did nothing wrong daughter I'm very proud of you it's just you are strong unbelievably you have potential to be the first super Saiyan in a thousand years. Moreover, I fear that when frieza finds out about you he will try to kill you. That's why our scientist are sending you and another Saiyan boy to a different dimension so you guys can restart the Saiyan race some place else and not have to be under frieza's thumb this is for your safety and there's no way out of this." said the king softly.

"…o-ok otou-san" said Kushina crying in her mothers arms.

The royal family sat in the throne room grieving knowing that tomorrow morning they will be separated forever.

**Next Day (Day of Departure)**

Standing in the lab in front of a machine was Kushina with a blank expression on her face holding a box. Next to her was a blond Saiyan by the name of Minato who also was a direct descendent of the first Super Saiyan who had an eager expression.

Off to the side was The King and Queen along with 2 prince Vegeta and Minato's parents and his 3 brother Bardock all had the same sad expression.

"Ok you two are going to a dimension where you can start over away from frieza rule princess Kushina the box in your hand is an collection of fighting styles and ki techniques from our spies on other planets minato you said you didn't want one but we gave you an box on weapon making. After you leave the machine will be destroyed so frieza will not know what is going on here. Good Bye young ones and make the Saiyan race proud." said The Scientist before a white flash shines brightly inside the room.

**Ninja Dimension:**

**Border of Hi No Kuni:**

A bright flash appeared before dieing down and Minato was seen standing on a dirt road, he looks around before shrugging and ripping of his tail to not draw extra attention to himself. And walked to where he sensed the strongest power level closest to him.

**5 miles away from Uzushiogakure:**

A bright flash appears in leaves Kushina standing there.

She looks down at the box in her hand.

"_I'll promise to make you proud father but ill only use ki as a last resort and maybe my child will take it further…sigh," thought Kushina._

_Ripping of her tail Kushina walks down to a village she sees in the distance._

_**18 yrs. Later:**_

_**Konohagakure:**_

Lying next to her son was Kushina she just got the Kyuubi extracted from her by her husband's not so dead student Obito Uchiha.

"…ugh…I can't believe that I finally get to meet you Naruto-kun and I'm dieing already…cough… damn that uchiha well he ruined everything …cough…but I wont die with out leaving you with nothing to remember me bye." said Kushina weakly. While putting her hands in a cross seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" called out Kushina weakly.

Seven puffs of smoke and seven Kushinas appeared waiting for orders.

"6 of you go and seal each and every scroll in the library for chakra and the ki techniques father gave me. And you go get the scroll with the Saiyan the Uzumaki clan history," ordered Kushina the clones speed through the house going through there orders. While the clones did that Kushina sealed a time-lapse seal on Naruto's right bicep when the clones finished there orders she dispels them, sealed the scrolls into the seal, and sets it for 6 yrs before minato reappears.

_**6 yrs Later:**_

It has been three years since the Kyuubi Attack we find the last Saiyan Naruto Uzumaki son of Saiyan Princess Kushina, the adopted daughter of the Uzumaki clan head, and Minato Namikaze descendent of the first Super Saiyan and the Yondaime Hokage.

Our hero is currently on a hill in The Forest of Death in front of a shed glaring at the view of Konoha.

"Pathetic arrogant fools celebrating like their gods idiots why did the fourth save these people?" Naruto thought to himself.

Noticing something, glowing Naruto looks at his arm to see what he recognizes as a seal glowing. A puff of smoke and he see a set of scrolls with kanji's on each scroll ranging from Taijutsu History Ki Kenjutsu Fuinjutsu Ninjustsu Bloodline and Uzumaki Spirit-Energy techniques etc. but the one that caught his attention the most had the kanji for Mom on it.

Reaching forward with a trembling hand he picks up the scroll and reads it.

_Dear Naruto:_

_If you are reading this then your father and I have been dead for 6yrs and today is your birthday I am Kushina Uzumaki your mother. I can only hope that your godfather Jiraya is taking good care of you while I am not there. I can feel myself getting weaker as I write this so I am just going to hurry up and tell you. If you do not know anything about your heritage then I can only assume that Jiraya abandoned you and if that is the case well fuck him. I am going to tell you that you are the third jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You are NOT the kyuubi so don't put that thought in your head you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze future leader of the new saiyan race and my son. you can learn about the Saiyan race later but now is the most important part I was the kyuubi jinchurriki before you and he was extracted from me by your fathers thought to be dead uchiha student anyway me and your father was sent to this dimension for are safety because of are high power levels. When I got here I was taken in by the Uzumaki clan and through a blood ritual I became one of them and was adopted by the clan head making me clan heiress my saiyan blood strengthened the Uzumaki blood and I unlocked the Uzumaki bloodline the Rinnegan but when I read up on them I keep them a secrete. I was brought to Konoha to succeed Mito Uzumaki and becoming the next jinchurriki. Your father and I got stronger and kept our saiyan heritage a secret to everyone except the Sandaime you can trust him Naruto Kun. I am sealing the entire library into your right bicep including your fathers' original techniques the Hirashin and the Rasengan I want you to become stronger and revive the saiyan race under the name Uzumaki-Namikaze. Your father is coming back soon so this is goodbye my son no matter what any body says I will always love you and ill be watching over you my son._

_P.S: I want lots of grandbabies!_

_P.s.s use the Ninjutsu scroll and learn Shadow clones first to learn the techniques faster._

_Kushina Uzumaki, Saiyan Princess, Uzumaki Clan Head and your Mother._

Trembling with tears running down his face Naruto smiled happy that his mother loved him. Then he glared in rage that some uchiha ruined his life.

I'll find that uchiha and kill him." said Naruto before a thought came to him. "but wait that pervert who comes every six months and try to peeps on Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan they said his name was Jiraya and he was a Sannin. So he did abandon me huh well that's fine I don't need him.

Picking up a scroll with the kanji for Ninjutsu and the first jutsu listed is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Shrugging he sets out to learn the jutsu.

_**15 minutes later:**_

A sweating Naruto finds himself looking at 20 clones of himself.

Taking a deep breath, he starts to give out orders

"Get into groups of 5 with 4 clones in each group and read the scrolls except Taijutsu we'll work on that tomorrow but work in the basement only 3 people know about this place I want to keep it that way. I going to get some sleep and go talk to the old man tomorrow Kaa-san said he can be trusted well see if that's true.," ordered Naruto while walking into his safe house while the clones went to the basement. ( basement looks like the Training ground under kisuke's shop.)

_**Mindscape:**_

Opening his eyes Naruto found himself surrounded by huge skyscrapers white a blue Sun and a golden sky with huge red clouds that seemed to be getting shorter.

"W-where am I." Naruto asked himself seeing a red glow in the distance Naruto ran to it. But what he didn't expect to see was a horse size fox with nine tails chasing rabbits with a collar around his neck

"**Got you! Man Kushina kit mindscape is the best can't wait to meet the kit. "**said the fox triumphantly before it started to eat the rabbit. Naruto hearing his mother name perked up.

"you knew my mother," asked Naruto curiously causing the fox to head to snap its in his direction

"**Well if it isn't my warden didn't expect you to be down here so soon.' **Said the fox before he finished his rabbit and started to pick his teeth with his claw. " so what are you doing here kit"

"warden?…so you must be the kyuubi right" asked Naruto at the foxes nod he continues "your nothing like I expected" Naruto finished.

"**yeah well sorry to disappoint I may hate all humans except for the Uzumaki clan but your not a human you are a full blooded saiyan with Uzumaki blood in your veins perfect combo for if you ask me, anyway since you obviously didn't come here on purpose I need to tell you something important your mother went through an blood ritual giving her the rinnegan and you're her son you have it to I decided that you will be my heir I'm sick of human's thinking they can control me and with what I can tell you have power that can very well surpass mine." **stated kyuubi seriously looking at Naruto's shocked face_**.**_

"W-what really awesome wait what's the catch?" asked naruto suspiciously

"**you have to kill that uchiha that controll-"**

"YOU GOT A DEAL" screamed naruto "that bastard is the reason my life is fucked up I was going to do that anyway" naruto finished.

**Well ok you'll have to get stronger first and as a gift ill unlock your rinnegan and add abilities from the Sharingan as well think of it as a birthday gift oh and call me Kurama" **said kyuubi before he flared his youki. And all naruto knew was pain.

_**Real World:**_

"AAAaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" naruto screamed his eyes snapped open and transformed into a fully matured Sharingan before ascending into a rinnegan before nine tomoe appeared and his eyes went back to there icy blue with fox like slit pupils and a shockingly a golden tail sprouting from his lower back before he fell unconscious again. His clones felt stronger so they created more clones and went ahead and learning more from the scrolls and took the intuitive of learning their beloved kaa-san's taijutsu style with was called the turtle hermit fist_**. **_

_**Next Morning:**_

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping and something hairy poking the back of his neck.

Grabbing it and yelping as he started to feel weak he let go and look, to see what it was.

Looking over his shoulder naruto finds himself looking at a golden brown tail.

"…WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" naruto screamed. The villagers looked around to see what the sound was but just shrugged it off.

"**hehehe…how do you like your tail kit your mother said all saiyans have one and they are stronger with them but when grabbed to hard they lose there strength so you got to over come that weakness by training your tail." **said kyuubi through the link he set up inside the mindscape

"Kyuubi? Well if its apart of my heritage I can live with it but don't you think it'll draw to much attention?" asked naruto still looking at the tail.

"**it might but who cares just wrap it around you waist like a belt and get ready we have some business to take care of." **said kyuubi laying on his paws

Nodding in agreement naruto gets out of bed and puts on a black muscle shirt that and some cargo shorts anko brought for him. Naruto goes down to the basement were his clones were training and was shocked to see they were in groups of six with 100 clones working on various things and some flying around with black ki orbs with red lightning coursing around it in there palms and some working on elemental jutsu and some working on fuinjutsu as well as taijutsu and chakra control.

"damn…OK! I want you all to dispel but only 25 at a time with a 5 minute interval so seal up everything Now!" ordered naruto

"Hai!" shouted the clones getting to work_**.**_

Nodding naruto went and got the letter from his mother wrote him and ate a light breakfast once all the clones dispelled and he had time to sort out what they learned he smirk proud of the work the clones put in before he sealed the scrolls back into the seal on his right arm and got ready to leave

"I so love shadow clones" thought naruto gleefully creating 25 more clones.

"Ok transform yourselves and go read every book you can inside the library" ordered naruto before using an uzumaki technique his clones learned focusing spirit energy into the soles of his feet and taking a step forward naruto disappeared and used flash step his whole way to the hokage tower.

_**Konohagakure**_

_**Hokage Tower:**_

68 year old Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen 'Professor' Sarutobi could be seen glaring at his paperwork.

"sigh…please kami give me a distraction from the hell.," thought Sarutobi before looking up hearing his secretary shouting.

" you can't go in there demon brat hokage sama doesn't need you tainting his office so go die in a ditch some where kyuubi." he heard his eyes widen when the body of his secretary came flying into the room embedded into a wall.

Looking at the door, he was surprised to see his surrogate grandson Naruto standing there with a piece of paper smirking.

He marched over grabbed the secretaries ankle focusing ki into his arm he chucked her out of the window. Before turning to the Sandaime.

" I know who my parents are old man" said naruto while showing the letter to Hiruzen.

After reading the letter Sarutobi sighs while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"well what will you do naruto kun?" asked the old man

"I'm going to avenge my family and kill the bastard!" responded naruto passionately "I'm going to lean everything in the scrolls she left me then I'm going to go on a training trip to get some experience."

Sarutobi's eyes widen " how long will you be gone." he asked.

I'm going to leave a blood clone hear so the council wont be bitchin about my where a bout's the clone will not have any of my strength though and will have a different attitude Deception is a Shinobi's greatest weapon after all. I'll be back probably by the time he's in the chunin exams." answered naruto.

Sarutobi nodded

"but old man I know you want me to make friends that are in my age group but if I don't like the memories I get from the clone then there's going to be a problem." said naruto seriously.

"sigh…well if they don't respect you naruto kun then I wont judge you." said Sarutobi sadly.

"Oh yeah next time jiraya-teme comes don't tell him about this I want to confront him for abandoning me myself." said naruto before walking out to meet up with Kurenai and Anko.

"Oh jiraya I fell so sorry for you" said Sarutobi before glaring down at the file of obito uchiha on his desk. " so your responsible for everything including my wife's death huh well from what minato and Kushina said ki was capable of you made the worst mistake of your life." Thought Sarutobi.

_**Kurenai & Anko's Apartment:**_

Using the spare key they gave him naruto walked into their apartment to see Kurenai drinking tea on the couch while reading the paper

"hey nai-chan, Hebi-chan" greeted naruto cheerfully.

"hey Naru-kun" said Anko and Kurenai dismissively

Naruto smirked when he saw Anko and Kurenai freeze and look a him with a glint the knew all to well.

Naruto sighs knowing what's coming next.

"Naru-Kun!" they squeals while tackling naruto to the ground .

"I missed you guys to but I have something important to tell you." he says while showing them the letter

After they read they smile at him while they were inwardly shocked that obito is alive and that his parents were such strong ninja and they were aliens from a different dimension.

"this is great naruto-kun you finally know who your parents." said anko.

"Yeah and now you can avenge your family but you know the council will put you on the Clan Restoration Act right." asked Kurenai seriously

"umm that's the one were you have multiple wives right?" asked Naruto after mentally dispelling the clones, when they nod there head naruto thinks for a minute then jumps up and proclaimed " I don't care about that I will love all my wives equally and do every thing in my power to make them happy."

The girls look at each other before nodding there head and looking at naruto shyly.

" … Ano… Naruto-kun will you mind if we were to be your wives when you get older as well." asked Kurenai shyly.

Naruto starts blushing and stares at the ground and nods his head yes.

The girls squeal and hug naruto while kissing his cheeks.

"**Hey Kit" **called Kurama through the link.

"_yeah what is it Kurama_" _responded naruto._

"**Channel My Chakra and your Ki into your canine teeth and bite them on the neck to mark them as your mate doing this will turn them into saiyans and tie there life force to yours and sine you will become my successor your immortal." **said kyuubi shocking naruto_**.**_

'getting out of the death hug he was in naruto looked at Kurenai and anko and he told them what Kurama just said shocking them when they agreed naruto decides to turn them when he leaves for his training trip.

_**A year and 6 months later:**_

7-year-old naruto could be seen looking over the unconscious forms of his mates Kurenai and Anko with looking at there new tails smirking. Setting down two copies of all the scrolls his mother left him for them to learn from naruto kisses there foreheads before he uses instant transmission to appear in front Sarutobi with an backpack.

"Good bye naruto kun be careful out there and show everyone what your made of." said Sarutobi smiling proudly.

"you bet old man I'll see you in a couple of years" said naruto before flaring his ki and taking off into the skies..

_**6 years later **_

_**Uzushiogakure:**_

Inside a 2-story house created by the use of mokuton on a hill looking over the sea in a room waking up was an 13yr old naruto although he looked 17 thanks to him winning a battle against Kurama and taking his title. Naruto had spent the last 6 yrs hunting missing nin saving countries and for kicks fighting biju. He's keep in contact with anko and Kurenai telling them about his other mates and how much he misses them as well.

"…Yawn time to get up hime." said naruto shaking his mate awake.

"…groan… why'd you wake me naruto-kun I was having the greatest dream of our little blond babies naru-kun." she said wrapping her arms around him nuzzling his neck while her tail intertwines itself with his.

"I have to get up Tsu-chan today's the day I go back to konoha the blood clone should be in the 2nd exam by now." naruto tells his wife Tsunade Senju. Before recalling how they met.

_**Flashback**_

_**Otakfuku Gai: **_

"…_sigh… Man why did Kurama leave he could have at least keep his conscious around after I took his title…sigh…uh well looks like there's a poker tournament that could be fun." naruto thought to himself._

Walking through the crowd and sitting in the last vacant seat naruto brought in it. 

_**2hr later**_

"_this is boring these guys aren't a challenge in this is suppose to be the finals…sigh…" thought naruto broadly__**.**_

Winning the tournament naruto went to a bar to get some sake even though he couldn't get drunk but he sees the blond woman who he beat at the poker tournament. So he decided to be friendly.

"Hello names Naruto and you are?" he said taking a seat beside her motioning the bartender for more sake.

"None of your business brat." she said but took the sake anyway.

"you know for a beautiful women you sure are mean." he said looking at her causing her to blush lightly and laugh "it hurts doesn't it" he said recognizing the look in her eyes "losing everyone you love."

"and what would you know about lost" she said looking into his eyes curiously

"well I'm an orphan and when I was fighting I guess you can say my uncle he showed me the image of my parents death and I almost went insane blaming myself for it. But I thought about it and they gave there life's to save me and the look in there eyes showed they had no regrets about dieing for me." he said smiling at her cheerfully. " I know it isn't any of my business but if you want to talk about it I'm here for you." he said. They sat in silence for five minutes before she found herself telling him the story of her lover and brothers death crying on naruto's shoulder mid way through her story.

I see well I'm sorry for your lose, but don't curse the path that they walked you should want to achieve there dreams for them instead of spiting on it they did following there dreams which is what all Shinobi do no matter who they are. try to make them proud by doing what they would want after all if they loved you they would want you to be happy. He said. Tsunade seemed to consider it before returning the hug and smiling a true heart felt smile in years. They spent another hour drinking. After drinking naruto offered to walk her home instead she kissed him and they woke up the next morning naked with Tsunade looking 18 again with a blond monkey tail and a mate mark.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Why can't you just stay?" whined Tsunade.

"Because I promised the old man as well as kurenai and anko. I said I was going to come get you after the chunin exams and the old man wants you to be his successor and you lost the bet so you be the Godiame Hokage." said naruto smirking at Tsunade's blushing face.

"I still say you cheated you used my pleasure points to get me there faster." she says pouting

Naruto chuckled and kissed Tsunade before going to get ready for his homecoming to konoha.

_**30 minutes later **_

On the shore of whirlpool country we find Naruto, Tsunade, and their apprentice/mistress Shizune Kato were saying goodbye to each other.(naruto is wearing a red/black fusion cloths)

"I'll see you in a month hime don't slack of on your training and I'll be there to cleanout a couple of casinos for you." said naruto before kissing Tsunade and Shizune before the three flew away from Uzu.

15 minutes later and naruto was just passing through fire country before a thought came to him stopping in mid-air and sensing his blood clone life signature placing two finger to his forehead naruto vanishes.

_**Forest of Death:**_

Reappearing on the forest clearing in front of his clone naruto was appalled to see him wearing an orange jumpsuit shaking his head lifting his foot he brought it down crushing the blood clones head. _**memorizing **_the memories of the clone he sees that nothing has changed with the villagers and that his graduation class is full of annoying kids and that not one of them was the blood clone's true friend and that his sensei Kakashi was that bastard ANBU with the Inu mask that watched the mobs hunt him down without doing anything to help him.

"_time to find those pieces of trash the clone called teammates." thought naruto before using the body changing genjutsu Tsunade taught him during there time together then tying his fathers headband around his left bicep . He then closes his eyes and concentrate. "found them well would you look at that the pedophile gave the uchiha a gift huh, well guess it's time to take out the trash." before buzzing out of existence._

_**5 Minutes Later At The Battle Site **_

Naruto arrives just in time to watch from the treetops and see his team, Team 9,10 and the sound team battling a bloodthirsty Sasuke, who just shove Sakura back when she tries hugging him to stop him. He then proceeds to snap Zaku arms. Everyone watching was horrified at the scene except for naruto who smirks_**.**_

"well as interesting as it is to see the emo break limbs like the lunatic I think it's time to put an end to this." says naruto before he vanishes before Sasuke could do anything else, a fist slammed into his jaw sends him flying into a tree before sliding down unconscious and his curse mark receding.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock when they saw the newcomer appear out of nowhere and knock out Sasuke. Neji screamed in pain while clutching his eyes.

"_W-what was that it was like I was looking directly into the sun" thought Neji in shock while Tenten helped to him to his feet after getting his sight back. _

Sakura seeing Sasuke knocked unconscious comes stupor and narrows her eyes and stomps up to naruto and scream " Baka how dare yo-"a vicious backhand sends her flying into a tree next to Sasuke he then looks around seeing the sound team had got away.

"H-hey what did you do tha-" Ino tried to scream but the clearing was flooded with naruto's spirit pressure sending everyone to the ground unable to breath staring at naruto form with pure unadulterated fear. Naruto seeing the look in their eyes smirk while walking to Sasuke and Sakura forms and grabbing there ankles.

"If you're wondering who I am picture me shorter clad in orange and screaming about being hokage." said naruto his smirk growing when he saw recognition flash cross there face. "well sorry to tell you this but that naruto is dead in he isn't coming back." naruto finished smirking before vanishing with Sasuke and Sakura .

After he left up Team 9,10 got up trembling

"w-what happened to the naruto we knew Shika" asked Chouji shaking looking at his best friend.

"I-I don't know Chouji but that's not the one we grew up with we should steer clear of him till we find out." said Shikamaru still shaking. Seeing everyone nod before they made there way to the tower.

_**At the Tower:**_

Naruto reappeared inside the tower he creates a shadow clone to open the scroll he stole from Kabuto's team who he killed but Kabuto who got away. After unraveling the scrolls he and the clone throw the scrolls when they start smoking and then.

Poof!

Iruka appeared narrowing his eyes at the man who was the first to call the clone dobe. Naruto threw Sasuke and Sakura at him before turning around.

"I'm going to sleep Umino-san." said Naruto coldly before using flash step to get to the roof leaving behind a confused chunin.

_**Next Day**_

Within the tower standing in front the Hokage and the Jonins sensei and Iruka as well as the proctor were the Genin that made it pass the Second Exam. Some looked worse for wear but a lot looked like shit.

Hiruzen was currently giving his speech .

After Sarutobi finished his speech Hayate Gekko steps forward to take over.

I am going to be your Proctor for the preliminaries if any of you wish to quit now is the time." he said. (I wont write his coughing). When no one raised there hand he continues explaining the rules.

_**(Skipping To Naruto's Fight)**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki **_

_**VS**_

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

"Alright Akamaru we got an easy one." said Kiba arrogantly. Before jumping over the rail.

"Oh really Kiba" said a voice that reverberated around the hall everyone started looking around for the voice.

"people rarely look up you know" they heard everyone head snapped up to see naruto sitting cross legged in the air. Everyone's eyes widen in shock before Sarutobi, Kurenai, and Anko smiled happy that the true naruto was back.

Landing in front of Kiba with his hands in his pockets looking bored.

"W-who are you?" asked Kiba uneasily. Instead of naruto answering it was Sarutobi .

"I'm your opponent I know I'm taller and I'm not wearing orange but who else do you know with whisker marks on there face" said naruto broadly.

" so your finally returned huh" thought Hiruzen staring at naruto while all the konoha nin's eyes widen except for kurenai and anko who smiled.

"wha-what you're the dope don't think just because your in some henge you'll beat me loser." Kiba yelled

"yeah whatever runt this won't even be a challenge." said naruto broadly

Screaming in rage Kiba charged at naruto " ill end you. Getsuga!" screamed Kiba barreling towards naruto.

Naruto getting into a stance before charging spirit energy into his fist before punching it forward screaming "Shotgun!" a flash of light and Kiba was seen lying face down unconscious everything in front of naruto destroyed. Standing up and smirking he looked at Kurenai and winked causing her to blush and smile while Asuma glared. He then turn to anko and smirk before with unmatched speed he was in front of her unsealing a bag full of fresh dango. She squeal kissed him shocking everyone while kakashi glared at them since he's been trying to go on a date with anko for years. and Hinata quit her match not knowing what to do. Sasuke glared at naruto because he couldn't copy the technique he used. while anko took the dango and ate it happily while still hugging naruto's arm something that didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

After the preliminaries were over . Naruto was currently making his way to kurenai and anko before he was blocked. By kakashi while members of the rookie 9 except for Kiba. And there sensei's along with Iruka except Kurenai who was speaking with Anko were in the background starting staring at them.

"May I help you?" asked naruto blankly

" yes naruto I'm wondering what happen to you to cause such a change?" asked kakashi

"well I guess you'll have to keep wondering because I'm not obligated to answer any of your questions" said naruto coldly.

"I am your sensei naruto you'll tell me what happen to you or I'll drop you from the program." threatened Kakashi getting everyone's attention unaware that the Sandaime was glaring at him.

"really you actually have the gall to call yourself my sensei please" started naruto. "your are no sensei of mine not a single one of the academy teachers taught me anything including Iruka you just taught me tree walking in the 8 months we've been together while the faggot ass uchiha get special training and me and the ugly ass howler monkey are left to fend for ourselves." finished naruto shocking everyone listening in the arena.

"so what's your problem with me kakashi?" said naruto while glaring at Kakashi "is it because of my burden" he continues smirking at the jonins shocked face. "or is it because of my mother because you hated her you were my fathers little fan boy" said naruto smirking at the rage in kakashi's eyes.

"shut up" growled kakashi while everyone stared at him and naruto.

"pathetic your nothing but some uchiha wanna be I bet you wanted me and my mother to die from birth complications, so you would be there for my father so all his attention would be on you. "said naruto looking kakashi straight in his face "I willing to bet you killed your teammate Rin because my father taught her the Rasengan and not you." proclaimed naruto. Before dodging a punch from an enrage kakashi before.

"Oodama Rasengan!" shouted naruto shoving a beach ball sized Rasengan into kakashi sending him sailing into the ceiling shocking everyone. The jonin's and Iruka eyes widen recognizing the attack.

Sasuke seeing the power to the attack marches up to Naruto drawing everyone's attention.

"Dobe I demand you give me your power" Sasuke demanded with his Sharingan activated .

" You better get the fuck out of my face before I rid you of your prize dojutsu forever." naruto growled menacing causing Sasuke to step back.

Naruto then shoves pass Sasuke continuing his walk to Kurenai before he sensed Sasuke chakra spike he turned around to see a fireball heading towards him.

"…sigh I warned the idiot." muttered naruto before focusing ki into his arm and batting the fireball away, shocking everyone before vanishing and reappearing in front of Sasuke with his hand on Sasuke's forehead before he channeled youki into Sasuke's eyes destroying the chakra network connected to his eyes before Sasuke started screaming crying tears of blood. Naruto then recalled his youki making sure none was left before leaving Sasuke unconscious and sharingan-less on the floor. He walked passed the other rookies while Sakura checked on Sasuke before Ino shouted at him.

" Aren't we your friends!" she screamed

"Friends? Ha! Friends encourage don't make fun of the fact you're an orphan." naruto said coldly. "Friends don't hide in the shadows watching you suffer and do nothing about it." he continued glaring at Hinata. "and Friends do make fun of your failures and start calling you a dobe." he finished glaring at a shocked Iruka.

"w-what happen to the naruto we know because your not him?" asked Tenten looking straight at naruto.

"he's Gone and he won't be coming back." said naruto smirking before walking to Sarutobi ,Anko and Kurenai.

"Good to see you old man" said naruto smirking.

Sarutobi smiled "Hello my boy you do know that the council is gonna know what happened to you right?" he asked seriously.

Naruto nodded his head before he turned to kurenai.

"you didn't have to be so harsh naruto kun" she said while looking at Hinata's distraught face.

"it had to be done Kure chan instead of focusing on me she could start training more seriously." naruto said pulling her into his side along with Anko.

Kurenai nodded

Lets go I'm sure you guys have a lot of pent up energy and need release." he said huskily before vanishing with the girls giggling. With Asuma glaring at the place the three vanished.

_**A Week Later:**_

_**Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate:**_

Blinking the drowsiness away naruto looked around to see 4 bodies snuggled up to his form sensing some outside the estate he creates a seal less shadow clone before he substituted positions with I. look at the clone as Anko, Kurenai, the Inuzuka Heiress, and his old ANBU guard Yugao Uzuki.

"_seems Tsume chan left already" thought naruto before getting dressed and reappearing in front of an ANBU_.

"may I help you?" asked naruto

"uh yeah Hokage sama request your presence in the council chambers.

" yeah thanks for the heads up" responded naruto. Before he wrote the girls a note and vanished to the council chamber.

_**Konoha Council Chambers**_

Currently sitting & waiting for Naruto in the council chambers were Hiruzen Sarutobi with the Elders and the Shinobi Council. The Elders were Sarutobi's teammates Koharu, Homaru, and the former commando Root Danzo. The Clan Heads were Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, and Tsume Inuzuka.

Hiruzen cough to get everyone's attention and he speaks up " you all are here because you wanted know more about naruto kun's bloodline when he gets here we will be moving to my personal training ground were the jonin's are currently waiting for us." he said and everyone nodded.

"well lets not keep them waiting any longer." Said Naruto from the end of the table shocking everyone

Seeing everyone looking at him shocked.

"What?" asked naruto.

"W-when did you get in here?" asked a surprise Hiashi

"I was here as soon as hokage sama called for your attention" answered naruto shocking everyone.

"yes well now that you're here lets go" ordered Hiruzen before everyone sunshins away.

_**Kage Training Grounds**_

Appearing in the training ground naruto looked around to see all the jonin sensie were present along with some he didn't recognize. Shrugging he along with everyone looked at the Sandiame.

"you are all here to see Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Kushina Uzumaki and the Yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze explain/demonstrate his bloodline. Every thing you hear here will bee true and you will not interrupt till the end." he ordered before giving naruto the floor

Seeing he had everyone's attntion naruto got started.

"My bloodline comes from my father and mother although they never unlocked it but had the potential to. My mother and father were from a different dimension born to a race called saiyans." he started seeing those who didn't know eyes widen. "My mother was the princess of saiyans while my father was the decendent of the first weilder of what your about to see today." he continued "Now most saiyans looks like the uchiha clan only all saiyans are born with a very strong difference that makes them stand out which is their tails." he said while unwrapping his tail from around his waist smirking at the flabbergasted looks he was getting. " my parents were the only saiyans in history born with red and blond hair. Saiyan power levels are recorded on the day of there birth. My parents' power levels were the highst to ever be recorded so they weren't viewed as outcast." he said smiling proudly. " but when a creature named frieza came to take over the planet my grandfather seeing that the creature was to strong he sent my mother and father here to restart the sayian race here away from threats like frieza." naruto finished seeing everyone still listening.

"Enough of that sayian abilities are enhanced stamina, high metabolism, and enchanced healing factor the longer a saiyan fights the more powerful he/she gets." he said before holding up his hand before a black orb with red lightning coursing around it. " this is ki or life energy, this is something all saiyans use. My mother was named the heiress of the uzumaki cllan after a blood ritiual and learned how to use there way of using spirit energy which got passed on to me." he continued while holding up his other hand and a golden ball of reishi appeared. " thanks to that I'm able to use both of the components that make up chakra individually." he said shocking everyone while dismissing the orbs.

"now if you can't tell my bloodline is body base every time I transform everything is strengthen 15x. I have unlocked 3 forms and I'm currently working on the fourth." he said standing straight .

"What your seeing now is my base form." he said before a flash of light appeared

When the flash died down everyone found themselves looking at an crimson haired purple-eyed Naruto.

This is what I call a super sayian" naruto announced while everyone looked at him form in shock.

"_h-how can anyone have so much power and not be destroyed by it all" they thought in awe. _

Before another flash of light and naruto's hair got more spikier and his muscels got bulkier while lightning appeared aroung his body.

"and this form is a super saiyan two" said naruto smirking " now it would be a good idea for you guys to brace yourselves for the next one." He finished while walking backwards. Getting into a horse stance naruto started to power up.

"In this is to go even further beyond that hahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed naruto over the roaring winds as the sky got darker flashing with thunder and the ground started cratering from the power out put forcing everyone to channel chakra into there feet while every ninja in the village chunin up arrived to combat this new threat but they were surprise when a barrier sprung up preventing them from getting any closer so they just watched.

"aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" continued naruto as his hair started to get longer. While the winds got stroner and the thunder louder debris flying everywhere.

Snaping his head to the sky and screaming louder a huge flash of light appeared.

When everyone got there sight back they were shocked to see a red spiky haired naruto with his hair coming to the back of his knees. Looking closer they saw that he had golden streaks in his hair,his eyebrows disappeared and he had one bang hanging from his face and he had a serious expression.

"sorry that took longer then the others but I haven't had any practice in this form this is what I call a Super Saiyan 3." Naruto said stoicly

Everyone continued to look at him in shock having there own thoughts.

"_his power is more then the Kyuubi's"thought the council members._

"_he would make a great weapon for konoha." thought the elders. _

"_impossible he's just a no talent demon. That must be the kyuubi's power it has to be"thought kakashi._

"_noway this kid can be genin level" thought everyone else._

"_no way in hel lis he participating in the chunin exams I'll just promote himafter this." thought sarutobi_

"_I' cant wait till I get at least half that strong" thought naruto's mates._

_**And Done! **_

_**Review and give me some suggestions on how I can make story better. If you don't like hey that's to bad anyway peace out.**_


	2. Punishment and Plans

**I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques from other anime series that may appear inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Shukaku" Demon/Summon/Eternal Dragon **

"Matatabi" Characters Dialogs

"_Isobu" Character thought_

_**Konohagakure **_

_**Kage Training Grounds**_

Silence overtook the training ground as everyone was in awe of the power they were sensing from Naruto's last transformation.

Naruto turned back to normal he then looked off to the side and glared at a tree mentally thanking kami that whoever was behind the tree just got there so he didn't see him transform, before he shot a ki blast at it causing it to explode into flames snapping everyone out of there stupors. As a blur shot out of the flames and landed a few feet from everyone.

The jonins eyes widen recognizing the figure while Sarutobi paled while Naruto and his mates glared and smirked sadistically.

The figure stood up to reveal Jiraya of the Sannin

"hey you could've killed me with that you brat." shouted Jiraya.

"And I still can you old pervert" said Naruto coldly. "what do you think your doing spying on this meeting that has nothing to do with you?" Naruto questioned emotionlessly

Sarutobi seeing the tension spoke before Jiraya could. "I brought him here Naruto kun" he said causing everyone to look at him questioningly.

" I knew by the time you got back you would be stronger than genin level and based on your entry into the international bingo book says I thought right." Sarutobi explained while everyone's else eyes widen hearing that naruto was in the international bingo book a bingo book only reserved for the most dangerous people.

" with what you shown us I can't let you participate in the chunin exams" he continued shocking everyone. Seeing Naruto about to talk he raised his hand stopping him he continued saying

" I have something different in mind for you, you will face Jiraya here in a match then the council will decide what rank you would get." he finished. But suddenly shivered seeing the dark smirk on Naruto's face.

"you got yourself a deal" he said to Hiruzen before turning to face Jiraya who looked shocked then a smug expression formed on his face_**.**_

"_sensei must be exaggerating no way this kid is in the international bingo book after I beat him then ill take him as my apprentice needs to be ready for Akatsuki after all." thought jiraya arrogantly._

Naruto seeing the arrogance in Jiraya eyes narrowed his _" ok he doesn't want to take me seriously ok we can change that I'm gonna kick his ass for abandoning me." thought Naruto sadistically__**.**_

Walking into the center of the field naruto caught eyes with Anko and Kurenai before nodding his head.

Anko and Kurenai walked in front of the spectators before running through a set of hand seals before creating a barrier.

Seeing everyone looking at them questioningly Anko decided to explain "Naruto kun is about to give Jiraya the beating of a life time." she said excitingly.

_**Naruto & Jiraya**_

"You should just give up kid I am a Sannin after all how about I just take you on as my apprentice." said Jiraya smirking

"You can take your offer and shove up your ass." Naruto said " you seem very proud to carry the title Sannin when the only reason you got that title is because you lost a three on one fight come on seriously what's with you and your teammates so proud of something that was giving to you so you would be ashamed and remember how pathetic you are…sigh I'm glad I got Tsunade out of that phase." he said while everyone's eyes widen at how he just talked about the Sannin.

"y-you little wait Tsunade how do you know Tsunade hime?" asked Jiraya

"o right you didn't know I been outside the village since I was 7 years old I ran into Tsunade about 2 years ago." he said smirking

"_w-what he's been out the village since he was 7 why didn't sensei tell me no matter he couldn't have learned from anyone as strong as me after all I taught the Yondaime but how did he find Tsunade hime I've been looking for years ill get him to tell me by the end of the day." thought Jiraya_

"now enough talk old man" Naruto said getting into a stance

"I'll teach you to respect your elders." said Jiraya

As soon as he said that naruto vanished and reappeared in front of Jiraya. Jiraya not expecting naruto to be that fast was unprepared for the vicious elbow to his jaw and went flaying back a few feet skidding across the ground. Jiraya dazed from the hit took a moment to stand back up with blood flowing down the corner of his mouth he looked at naruto shocked.

"_t-that punch was incredible it almost knocked me unconscious it seems I have to take this seriously." thought Jiraya narrowing his eyes._

"_that's more I like it the pervs finally ready to get serious." thought naruto seeing the change in Jiraya's demeanor__**.**_

Naruto charged forward while Jiraya went through hand seals **"Earth Release: Earth Dragon"**__a dragon made of earth erupted from the ground before charging at Naruto. Naruto seeing the dragon flash steps out of the way while pointing a finger at Jiraya **"Hado #4 Byakurai" **white stream of lightning shot from his finger at Jiraya. Jiraya used a substitution jutsu to dodge, he then looked around for naruto only for naruto to appear in front of him with a shout of **"Rasengan" **Jiraya went flying away.

"Pathetic old man what happen to all that talk earlier about teaching me respect." Naruto taunted before a spike of chakra caught his attention.

He looked ahead to find Jiraya with two toad on his shoulders and his face also had gained toad features.

"**Jiraya boy what's going on?" **asked Pa

"I'm fighting this brat and he's got me outclassed I need your help." said Jiraya

"**ok we'll help you out" **said Ma

Jiraya nodded his head before he vanished and appeared in mid air above Naruto.

"_**Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasengan!" **_shouted Jiraya

Naruto eyes widen before smirking he then teleported away from the blast. Reappearing behind Jiraya naruto created 9 shadow clones before they all went through hand seals.

"_**Fire Release: Wrath of the Biju" **_the clones yelled before they all shot a Fire ball that took on the shape of all nine biju.

Jiraya hearing the shout turned around to see 9 massive fireballs with characteristics of the biju his eyes widen before he preformed a quick set of hand seals before he slammed them to the ground.

"_**Sage Art :Earth Release: Earth Wall" **_a massive wall shot up he reinforced it with more chakra just in time to protect him from the full brunt of the attack..

_**BOOM!**_

A dust cloud obscured the spectators view while they watch naruto dispel his clones. When the dust begin to settle everyone was greeted to the sight of a exhausted Jiraya who was bleeding profusely from his side and had burns littered around his body.

"_that attack would have killed me well I'll just returned the favor." thought Jiraya before he looked at the bruised forms of Ma & Pa._

"I'm gonna hit him the bath of boiling oil jutsu this will probably be our last technique so lets make it count." whispered Jiraya the toad nodded and all three went through hand seals.

"_**Sage Art: Oil Stream" **_shouted Pa.

"_**Sage Art: Fire Release Stream" **_shouted Ma.

"_**Sage Art: Wind Releasing Stream" **_shout Jiraya

"_**Collaboration Technique: Bath Of Boiling Oil" **_the three shouted together.

Naruto seeing the attack coming decides to end the battle he vanishes and reappears crouched in front of Jiraya before he unleashes a Barrage of punches and kicks before burying his fish in Jiraya's stomach causing jiraya to fall to his knees clutching his stomach while naruto appears in mid air and fires a beam of ki at jiraya causing a explosion to occur drowning out Jiraya's screams of agony.(Goku's Meteor Crash Attack)

A huge mushroom cloud blocks the spectators view but when there view comes back they see Jiraya on his stomach his back charred along with some of his hair unconscious with naruto standing there with his arms cross.

After Anko & Kurenai released the barrier Hiruzen ordered the ANBU to get Jiraya to the hospital.

"Did you have to take it so far Naruto kun?" asked Sarutobi as Naruto walked up to him while the Shinobi behind him looked on surprise at seeing Jiraya get beaten so fast.

"Yes he deserved that and more," Naruto snorted " anyway what do we do now." he asked while his mates walk up to him.

"Me and the Council will discuss what rank you should get meet me at the Hokage Tower tomorrow." said Hiruzen before he and the council sunshins away.

Kakashi, Asuma, Hayate, and Ebisu made there way up to Naruto trying to look intimidating.

"May we help you gentlemen?" he said looking at them before he smirked at seeing Kakashi clutching his torso.

"We want to know what is going on, why are you girls with the kid? Asked Hayate "I've been chasing Yugao for years." he continued

"I've chased Anko for months why would she want you when she can have me!" shouted kakashi

"I've wanted Kurenai since we were 12 why would she want to be with a child." said Asuma glaring at Naruto

"And I've wanted Hana since we were genin you probably use your demonic powers to manipulate them." shouted Ebisu

The girls and naruto looked at them owlishly before looking at each other and nodding their heads. They vanished and the next thing the jonins knew they were on the verge of unconsciousness.

"The reason they are with me is because I love them all equally and I don't think of them as trophies and from the look in your eyes you do that's why they never liked you." said Naruto glaring. Before he turned to the girls.

"Girls lets go I've got something to tell you." as he walked up to Hana and created a clone for Yugao

Picking them up bridle style he turned to Kurenai and Anko and nodded before they blasted into air flying back to the Namikaze estate leaving 4 jonin unconscious_**.**_

_**Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate: **_

Naruto sat across from his mates when he got there attention he spoke.

"you guys remember when I told you I was looking for a way to get back to my parents original dimension?" he asked seeing them nod.

"Naruto kun why do you want to go there? Asked Yugao.

"I don't want my children growing up anywhere near a village that will spit on their dead leaders wish." he said coldly while the girls nodded in agreement. " and I'm sure you all have the urge to go out and find a worthy opponent to fight that will be remedied chakra users are weaker than Ki users." he finished

"yeah I'll say me and Nai chan took some missions and the fights ended to quickly." pouted Anko making naruto chuckle.

"Now as I was saying I figured away to get there." he said before telling them the story.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Shimagame (Turtle Island)**_

_**We find naruto watching Yugito and Samui spar in the sky as shockwaves appeared every time the crossed blows as he sorted through the Kurama's memories before he found one on dimensional portals.**_

_**As the girls end their spar Killer Bee shoes up.**_

"_**yo Mr. Nine me and Miss. Two and Samui have a mission we'll be gone for 3 months." Bee said seriously getting every ones attention because it's rare he was so serious.**_

_**Naruto nods "ok I probably wont be here when you guys get back though." said naruto before he kissed both Yugito and Samui before they went to report for their mission.**_

"_now that I'm alone lets try this Demon Time/space jutsu again" thought naruto before he went through hand seals before holding his arm in front of him while channeling youkai._

"_**Demon Style Garganta:" shouted naruto as a black cavity seem to appear into thin air and it showed a planet with green aliens with black spots on their heads walking around shrugging naruto jumped through the portal. (Pikon's Planet don't know the name of it though)**_

_**DBZ Universe **_

_**Unknown Planet:**_

_**Stepping out of the portal was naruto before he was sent straight to the ground from the heavy gravity as the locals looked at him curiously.**_

"_D-damn th-this p-planets g-gravity is s-strong as hell g-got t-to release g-gravity s-seals " thought naruto as he released the seals before breathing a sigh of relief when_

_**BOOM!**_

_**Looking into the distance naruto saw a huge dust cloud deciding to investigate naruto flew into the direction.**_

_**Destroyed Village:**_

_**As naruto lands on the edge of the crater he hears someone talking walking closer he peaks around the corner and sees what looks like a human/fish hybrid in saiyan armor speaking into the scouter but what he hears fills him with joy.**_

"_**yes tell lord Frieza that this planet should be good for the market. I just destroyed a settlement and they were no trouble. I'll return as soon as I finish cleansing the pest." says the guy as he turns off his scouter and walk forward.**_

"_so I'm in mom and dad's home dimension sweet the portal worked now I need to find out what happened to the saiyans and I'll kill frieza next time." thought Naruto before he snuck up on the alien._

"_**psst…hey buddy" whispered Naruto while tapping the aliens shoulder as soon as the alien turned around Naruto grabbed his neck and held him up off the ground while the guy struggled to breath.**_

"_**no hard feelings but you have information I need" said Naruto before he placed a palm on the aliens head and went through his memories and he was shocked and enraged at what he found before he felt a huge burst of power rush through his veins before pointing his finger at the guy who he found out name was Giwi charging negative reiatsu and a golden cero formed but it looked unstable but he had full control of it.**_

"_**thanks for the info freak Frieza will pay for his crimes but as a thank you I'll just end you now Gran Ray Cero" and a blast of epic proportions occurred when he released the attack.**_

_**As the dust cleared naruto saw the destruction the attack caused and smirked "I'm keeping that attack it's awesome" he thought before he looked at a mirror that barely survived the destruction of the village and he was shocked to see that he now looked like he was born with his mother features instead of his fathers. **__" W-what happened to me I thought saiyans transform into apes not this but this power is incredible wait in moms book it said that saiyans are able to achieve something called super saiyans could this be my Ssj form… I like it makes me look like mom." he thought to himself before he clamed himself down and tried to figure the ins and outs of his new form._

_**2 weeks later**_

_**Naruto spent two weeks as a super saiyan and going through Giwi's memories he decided he's going to infiltrate frieza's base and see if he had any family left that might have survived the explosion that frieza caused. He was currently entering Frieza's planets in a henge of Giwi.**_

_**Planet Frieza:**_

_**Naruto as Giwi was currently in the information room where all the alien races Frieza has ever come in contact were stored. **_

_**Naruto dropped his henge and went to the console in the middle of the room seeing it needed a blood sample he dropped his and the console brought up his family history he saw that his mothers younger brother Vegeta had become king and he had a son who he named after himself and his fathers brother Bardock was named a low class warrior and he had two sons and he died trying to rebel against frieza.**_

_**He then clicked the files of his 3 last living relatives Raditz, Vegeta, and Kakarot based on the file it said that Vegeta was with some saiyan named Nappa and Raditz went to recruit Kakarot on some planet called Earth seeing that Kakarot and Raditz were together naruto set off to earth to meet some family members.**_

_**Planet Earth**_

_**Crashing down from the sky in a saiyan ship was Naruto who stepped out and sealed the ship in a storage scroll.**_

_**He floated to the sky and looked out with his minds eye and found a energy signature flying away from a group of them but this one reeked of malice he then focused on the other signature who he sensed flying towards the group he decided to start there and he vanished.**_

_**Kame House:**_

_**Today started out as a good day for them they got together to catch up since they hadn't seen each other in years but all of a sudden a man claiming to be Goku's brother showed up and told him that he was a alien and he was to kill everyone on the planet if he wants his son Gohan back.**_

"_today cant get any weirder" thought Master Roshi as they helped Goku up to the porch__._

_**Appearing in mid air Naruto saw a man in a orange Gi with a blue t-shirt underneath who looked like his uncle from the picture his father had of his family that he found, as well as two bald headed humans and a beautiful blue haired woman. On his way here he noticed that Kakarot didn't complete his mission which to him was good because it meant he wasn't living up to the saiyans are savages stereotype. And maybe he and his mates could live here. He landed on the beach catching there attention.**_

"_**Who are you" asked the short bald headed human who tried to look threatening.**_

_**Naruto looked at him before shaking his head and turning his attention to his cousin Kakarot.**_

"_**well Kakarot it's good to see you for the first time." he said friendly while he saw they got on guard as soon as he said Kakarot and notice the golden brown tail swinging behind him.**_

"_**look I don't know who this Kakarot person is but I'm Goku and I don't care if I'm a saiyan I'm staying here and bring me back my son!" Goku shouted while naruto looked confused **_

"_**why would I know where your son is I just came to meet one of the last family members I have in existence." said naruto"**_

"_**What you're his brother to you don't even look alike so stop lying." said the female who was blushing**_

_**Naruto figuring Raditz must have pissed these guys off shrugged and took out a picture of his father and Bardock together on Bardock's 3**__**rd**__** birthday seeing the bald human in his way naruto blurred out of existence and reappeared in front of Goku with the picture out for him to take.**_

"_**take this kaka- I mean Goku." corrected naruto.**_

_**Goku slowly reached for the picture and when he looked at it he was shocked to see a identical version of him and a blond haired boy smiling brightly.**_

"_**That's my father and yours on your fathers third birthday we aren't brothers were cousins" he said shocking everyone. While Naruto got a feeling he should return home and prepare to move here for good with his mates.**_

" _**I'm going to go home I'll be back don't know when but I will you can guarantee that I wish I could help but I have to go." said Naruto before he waved goodbye before he opened a Garganta shocking them then he steeped through it before winking at Bulma who whole face turned apple red.**_

_**End of Flashback **_

And that's what happened" he said looking at there shocked faces before he chuckled seeing the gaping

"I decided we can leave after we kill the Akatsuki and I have a idea what to do with the biju to make sure this doesn't happen again." said Naruto while the girls nodded there heads smiling anxious to leave this dimension where they can have more freedom and not have to worry about the people trying to use there children as baby makers.

_**And Done:**_

_**Review **_

_**Next Chapter Akatsuki's Extermination and New Home**_

_**Peace Out .**_


	3. Chunin Exams Finals

**I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques from other anime series that may appear inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Shizuka" Demon/Summon/Eternal Dragon **

"Rangiku" Characters Dialogs

"_Tsunade" Character thought_

_**Konohagakure **_

_**Hokage's Tower**_

It was a beautiful afternoon in Konoha we currently find Sarutobi doing paperwork although he would be doing other things right now as a messenger bird lands outside his office with the Fire Daimyo's insignia taking the scroll attached to it he read the letter before his eyes widen and he burned the letter and sent an Anbu to retrieve Naruto.

_**Namikaze/Uzumaki estate**_

Naruto was sitting in front of a door with the kanji for Time/Space Camber it was a room his mother created based off the one her adoptive father had in Uzushiogakure, it was currently occupied with Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Yugao with a blood clone that was training them to reach Super Saiyan. He was currently meditating when he sensed a presence outside his compound he vanished in a burst of speed and opened the gate to see a Tiger masked Anbu.

"May I help you Tiger san" asked Naruto

"Hokage sama wishes to see you Namikaze sama" the Anbu said before he vanished in a swirl of leaves after Naruto nodded.

"_guess it's time to get my temporary position" Naruto thought before he left a clone behind incase the girls came out of the chamber._

"**Summoning Jutsu." **Naruto yelled in a puff of smoke a black fox with 2 tails appeared

"**yes Naruto Ni-san" **said the fox

"Ember I want you to spy on Danzo Shimura make sure your not seen by anyone." said Naruto

"**Ok Oni-san" **the fox responded before it vanished in a black crack of lightning Naruto sighed then started to make his way to the Hokage's Tower.

While walking through the village Naruto found his path blocked by Sasuke and Sakura who were glaring at him.

"sigh… can I help you two with anything." Naruto asked

"What did you do to me, my Sharingan has been gone since the preliminaries and it's all your fault!" Sasuke shouted while Sakura nodded her head

"Your Sharingan is gone forever I took it away" Naruto said while those listening eyes widen " you attacked me from behind and last I checked attacking a fellow Konoha shinobi is instant death, so instead of killing you I took your Sharingan away forever." Naruto said while Sasuke and Sakura looked murderous and their hand went to their kunai holsters seeing this Naruto said " I would remind the both of you if you attack me I will kill the both of you." he warned smirking sadistically while a black katana with 9 chain links attached to the hilt appeared in his hand in a swirl of black/red flames. While his killer intent rolled off his body making it hard to breath. Sasuke and Sakura backed away in fear.

"_w-what h-happened to N-Naruto baka, this isn't the same one we went to the academy with, this Naruto is scary." Sakura thought shivering on the ground._

"_this can't be, the dope doesn't deserve that power, that power should belong to me a elite an Uchiha , I'll find a way to get my Sharingan back then I'll kill the dobe and then Itachi." thought Sasuke as Naruto walked passed him back on his way. Before Sasuke went to the Uchiha Compound to learn from the scrolls his clan had since Kakashi was on guard duty for the entire month since he attacked Naruto he had to wait on Kakashi's shadow clone to come to his home._

While Naruto was walking a paper butterfly landed in front of him in his hand opening it up he read

_**Dear Naruto kun **_

_**The Akatsuki are speeding up their plans the only Biju that are unaccounted for is the Ichibi, Nibi, Hachibi and you. 'Madara' and Nagato are making plans to take the Biju by starting a war what ever you have planned it has to start soon to prevent bloodshed I'll keep you posted but be on the lookout Itachi and Kisame might come for you earlier than expected.**_

_**Love Konan**_

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he burnt the letter and continued on his way

_**Hokage Tower**_

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office to see not only the Hokage but the Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and the Raikage with their bodyguards looking at him.

"Hey Mei-chan, A-jiji, and Tsuchikage-san" Naruto greeted while the Tsuchikage and his bodyguards glared at Naruto who was currently being hugged by Mei, Samui, and Yugito.

"well Naruto your finally here" Hiruzen said

"yeah I ran into a nuisance on my way here" Naruto said smiling "I would appreciate it if you would stop glaring at me." Naruto said turning to the Iwa nin

"You'll pay for what you did Namikaze" said Kurosutchi before she and the Iwa nins all froze in fear as Naruto's spiritual pressure flooded the room

"You idiots sent ninja after me unprovoked I sent the first group back with injuries with a warning that the next ones will return in body bags, but your Kage still sent more so I reduced 25% of your village to nothing to get my point across. You idiots tried to kill me for something my father did who might I add is dead how pathetic can you get, but listen carefully if you cause problems while you're here it will be an act against fire country and you will be dealt with permanently." Naruto said evenly while he stopped the flow of his spiritual pressure. The Tsuchikage and his bodyguards left immediately while Naruto turned back to the Sandaime

"Now that that's over with, what was it that you wanted with me." asked Naruto

"well I like you to know that the Fire daimyo wishes to give you the position of guardian of Fire Country." Hiruzen said while everyone looked confused "the position is basically you have traveling rights and you are the one he will call on when he needs you." the Sandiame while everyone nodded seeing Naruto about to speak he raised his hand and continued "I know you plan on leaving after the Akatsuki and it's ok the Daimyo said you and your wives can still leave on your freewill with your wives."

"oh ok anyway, it seems we have an invasion on our hands Hokage sama" Naruto said while everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"are you sure about that Naruto kun" asked Hiruzen

"yes I ran into Kabuto Yukashi's team and when I used my human path on his teammates, I found out that they were working with Orochimaru." Naruto said "They plan to use Gaara no Sabaku to unleash the Shukaku while he tries to kill you and kidnap the Uchiha while were busy fighting he also killed the Kazekage." Naruto explained. While Hiruzen's eyes widen

"ok this stays in this room Naruto you get Gaara while I'll finish my business with Orochimaru" Sarutobi said while Naruto narrowed his eyes

"You can't be serious you haven't trained for years old man you know that you will die if you fight him alone." Naruto said

"I am Naruto I have to do this he is my student, I know I might die but I'll die protecting Konoha the best I could do is take his ability to use Ninjutsu." Sarutobi said

"Fine I won't interfere, It's been an honor knowing you Hokage sama" Naruto said bowing his head "A-jiji I will be taking Samui and Yugito off your hands right now" Naruto said before he signaled the girls to place a hand on his clothes.

"Aoi, Chojoro go to the hotel, I'll be staying with my husband for the next couple of weeks we will not stay for the Chunin exams so don't get comfortable." Mei said walking to Naruto while A told Yugito and Samui the same. Before the girls and Naruto left in a burst of static.

"I'm sorry Hokage dono, that I can't help you in your upcoming fight but me and the Mizukage still have to get ready for Naruto's departure as well as the Mizukage has to choose a successor, I am sorry once again" A said before he and Darui left the office.

"…_sigh…I should at least spend more time with Konohamaru before the exams" Sarutobi thought before glaring at his paperwork._

_**Uzumaki/Namikaze Estate**_

Naruto and the girls appeared in the living room to see the others walk in with tears in their clothes while their hair was golden and lightning flickered around their bodies occasionally making Naruto realize the achieved Super Saiyan 2.

"Well looks like you guys did it, but what triggered the ascension?" asked Naruto curiously

The girls looked at each other before Hana spoke up "your blood clone had placed us in a Genjutsu of you being tortured to death while we watched over and over again"

_**Flashback**_

Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana were currently tied to chairs with all their power sealed away the last thing they had seen was two eyes that looked like a fusion of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, the blood clone said Tsukuyomi and they had found themselves tied here and were currently watching their beloved Naruto getting tortured by the village while he looked them in the eye saying

"How could you let this happen to me?"

"How could you betray me"

"Why'd you tell my secretes"

"I should've never opened my heart to you

"everyone was right I'm destined to live alone"

When they heard that something snapped and their power skyrocketed and in a flash they were in their Super Saiyan 2 forms and the Genjutsu was shattered but they still had tears streaming down their faces before they each made a promise 

"_we will love you Naruto kun always no matter what" they each thought and prepared the next stage of their training_

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto's eyes widen before he pulled each of them into a hug whispering apologies.

Pulling back Naruto introduced everyone to each other the he created another clone to give Samui, Yugito, and Mei a tour of the estate.

"Go take a nap you guys must be emotionally stressed out right now, we'll talk about what's on are agenda tomorrow." said Naruto smiling. The girls smiled and walked to their rooms to get some well deserved rest.

_**Month Later**_

_**Chunin Exams Stadium **_

It's been a month since the preliminaries and word of Naruto's change and heritage spread like wildfire, the civilians now are trying to get in his good graces, and The Rookie 11 (minus Naruto) were all shocked and made attempts to talk with Naruto but they all failed as Naruto just ignored them or just up and vanished as soon as they called his name, Hinata had taken it the hardest especially after she found out that Kurenai was one of Naruto's wives, she convinced herself that Naruto is being affected by a Genjutsu that's making him act differently. Jiraya had gotten out of the hospital and tried to talk with Naruto as well

_**Flashback **_

Jiraya had been in the hospital for 4 weeks and next week was the final stage of the Chunin exams. He was currently outside the Uzumaki/Namikaze Estate filled with nostalgia before he bit his thumb to get through the gate but to his shock he was rejected and hit with a wind jutsu that knocked him away from the gate.

"_impossible Minato keyed me into the gate how come I was rejected" Jiraya thought getting off the ground_

"you would do well to not try that again" he heard as looked up to see his godson looking down at him from the top of the gate. "is their something you want me and my wives were going to watch a movie so hurry up." Naruto said emotionlessly 

"Why can't I get into the gate" Jiraya yelled

"simple I redid the seal the only ones allowed in this estate is my family" said Naruto

"but I am family, I'm your godfather I"

"the godfather that abandoned me, I don't think so the moment you abandoned me you gave up all connections you had with my family, I made sure of that when I erased the knowledge of the Rasengan from your mind during our fight." Naruto interrupted 

"you can't do that" Jiraya yelled

"o I can and I did, the Rasengan was created by my father and therefore is a clan jutsu you aren't part of the clan so you are forbidden from using it"

"your nothing like Minato!" yelled Jiraya enraged

"I know my personality comes from my beloved Kaa-san, I don't do second chances like my father did sorry" Naruto said smirking before he turned around leaving Jiraya at the gate_**.**_

_Jiraya fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face "I'm sorry Minato your son isn't anything like you , you would be ashamed" thought Jiraya _

_**End flashback **_

The viewer stands were packed on one side were the Judges, on the other side were the Shinobi; mainly Chunin and Jonin, in the center there were the villagers and any Genin Shinobi. At the top was the Kage booth, consisting of Sarutobi and the 'Kazekage'.

In the Arena, standing there was Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, and Dosu, they were waiting for the Hokage to make his announcement. Up in the stands Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and Chouji were waiting for as well.

"_wonder were Sasuke kun is? Kakashi sensei said that his mark was taken care of but I'm worried." thought Sakura_

"hey forehead, do you know where Sasuke kun is" asked Ino

"No I haven't seen him since Naruto threaten to kill the both of us" answered Sakura

"now that you mention it what's wrong with that baka we've been his friends and he treats us like this" Ino said

"you guys never been his friends" a voice said behind them they looked to see Anko and Naruto's other mates was there looking down at them " friends don't make fun of there friends dreams and call him an failure, you guys never encouraged him or even taking the time to talk to him seriously, that's why Naruto kun treats you the way he does, this is all your fault actions have consequences and this is yours." she finished before they could respond Naruto appeared next to Anko and Kurenai with a bag of dango. While Ino and Sakura turned around after Naruto glared at them

"So where are your masters" Naruto whispered

"Boss is currently outside the village fighting the invasion forces while Yugao and Hana went to destroy Oto." Kurenai said as Naruto recognized them as Shadow Clones

"Eye for an Eye huh" Naruto said smiling while the clones giggled

That was when Hiruzen walked up and did his speech about how they all managed to make it this far in the exams, after giving his speech, a Jonin named Genma came down to announce the fights.

"Hey where's Hayate?" asked Shikamaru (this guy is nosey as hell)

"He's dead, we found his body two days ago when he went to spy on someone" replied Genma before he put a senbon in his mouth while Shikamaru and Shino gasped.

"Now then, everyone but Dosu Kinta and Neji Hyuga please leave the Arena and head to the combatant stands" he said as they all left leaving Dosu and Neji alone.

Neji looked at Genma "I thought I was suppose to fight Uzumaki" he asked

"Naruto-sama was promoted already, now are both fighters ready" Genma said/asked

They both nodded

"Hajime!" shouted Genma

Dosu rushed Neji while preparing his sound technique while Neji activated his Byakugan and rushed forward and hit a chakra point in Dosu's shoulder shutting down his arm Dosu tried to kick at Neji, Neji ducked and hit all of Dosu's chakra points rendering Dosu unable to continue

"Dosu Kinta is unable to continue Winner Neji Hyuga" Genma said while the crowed cheered

"these sound nin are very pathetic" Naruto said to himself shaking his head

Match Two: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara no Sabaku please make your way to the arena.

Gaara shunshin down to the arena and Kakashi arrived with Sasuke in a swirl of leaves

And you are"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Yo we aren't late are we" asked Kakashi

"no you made it just in time for the kids match now are both fighters ready" Genma asked as Kakashi shunshin'd to the stands

(fight same as canon)

Gaara had just encased his body in sand Naruto looked up to Hiruzen to see him nod slightly making Naruto smirk

"_have to make sure I don't kill him while I extract the Shukaku" Naruto thought _before he vanished and appeared over Gaara's sand dome before anyone could react Naruto punched the sand dome causing a shockwave to send Sasuke and Genma flying back and a dust cloud blocked the view.

When the dust settled everyone saw Naruto holding Gaara by his neck while his hand was pulling out a brown orb out of his stomach, when the orb was fully out of Gaara Naruto dropped him and the orb was absorbed into the seals around Naruto's forearm before an explosion originated from the Kage booth drawing everyone's attention

"_Old man" Naruto thought solemnly before he vanished to go deal with the summons out side the Gate_

Naruto was currently killing any and all Oto and Suna nin on his way to the two headed snake currently terrorizing the village when a toad appeared over the snake crushing it causing Naruto to sigh.

"now what am I going to do… huh" Naruto looked up as he sensed Sarutobi's life signature fading as well as Orochimaru's although his stopped suddenly Naruto appeared to see Sarutobi on the ground while Orochimaru was being helped away by the sound four to get away

"_no you don't" Naruto thought _before he pointed his index finger at them and a orb of spirit energy appeared **"Spirit Gun" **Naruto shouted as the orb shot off and multiplied into 4 pieces and pierced through the sound 4 chest, while Orochimaru fell to the ground before Kabuto appeared out of no where and shunshin'd him and Orochimaru away causing Naruto to growl in rage.

Naruto look to the side to see another snake and the survivors of the invading force trying to get away narrowing his eyes Naruto levitated in the air as everyone watched his movements they watched as he put his palm facing p and a golden orb appeared taking aim Naruto threw the orb

**BOOM!**

A huge dome of fire could be seen in the distance as a shockwave blew through the stadium cracking the walls and sending everyone to the ground they looked up to see a mushroom cloud rising up in the sky before they looked at Naruto in shock while the Rookies looked in fear.

"_Rest in piece old man you deserve to be with your wife" thought Naruto looking up to the sky as the wind blew through his hair_

_**Review **_

_**Extermination of the Akatsuki is next**_


	4. Missing Nin Extermination and New Home

**I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques from other anime series that may appear inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Anko" Demon/Summon/Eternal Dragon **

"Yugao" Characters Dialogs

"_Kurenai" Character thought_

_**Story Start**_

_**With Naruto **_

It's been 2 weeks since the invasion, and funerals were attended, buildings were being rebuilt. The fire daimyo named Jiraiya the new Hokage, Jiraiya tried to put the responsibility on Tsunade to get out of the position, but the fire daimyo told him that Tsunade and Naruto's wives answer only to him and her circumstances makes it impossible for her to take the position.

Currently Naruto was in a merchant village on his way to get Tsunade, while the girls were sealing up everything, and getting ready to leave for a peaceful life after they told Naruto that they would fight only if it was unavoidable.

Naruto was lying in a bed in the hotel room he rented, before his eyes snapped open sensing two people appear outside his room.

"Itachi, are you sure this is the brats room. We still have to report to leader-sama that those bitches in Konoha will be a problem" said a voice while Naruto's eyes narrowed "Looks like it's time to make my move." Naruto thought.

"I'm sure. And I know lets get this over with I'm only able to use Kamui I time a day" he heard before one of them knocked on the door smirking Naruto got up and walked to the door

He opened the door to see Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki he saw their eyes widen in shock as a feling of dread was felt by Itachi

"_guess they expected to see me in my blood clone form hehehe." _Naruto thought

"May I help you gentlemen?" Naruto asked curiously as Itachi swallowed nervously

"are you Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Itachi

"Yes I am what's it to ya?" asked Naruto as Itachi and Kisame looked shocked

"We need you to come with us."

"Um I'm gonna have to say no to that." Naruto said smiling

"What makes you think you have a choice?" asked Kisame causing Naruto to raise an eye brow

"If you want me to leave with you your going to have to fight me."

"No problem!" Kisame said as he drew the bandaged sword on his back, and swung it at Naruto who merely caught the sword shocking Kisame and Itachi.

"W-what? Impossible!" shouted Kisame shocked before recognition flashed into his face and the flashed to fear especially when he took note of the monkey tail. Naruto seeing the changes in expression smiled

"What's the matter shark-san you look like you seen a ghost?" Naruto asked innocently as he felt Kisame trying to take Samehada from his grip.

"Let go! Itachi we have to get out of here, we can't fight this monster!" Kisame yelled in fear causing Itachi to look at him in shock

"You honestly don't think your leaving alive do you?" Naruto said before Itachi could speak, a yellow flame like aura overtook his arm, and before Kisame's and Itachi's eyes Samehada engorged on his power before it exploded.

Before Kisame could react Naruto punched him in the jaw sent him to the end of the hallway before a disk of energy bisected him at the waist and a wave of Ki obliterated the remains.

Naruto turned to Itachi who looked shocked before his impassive mask came back.

"I've waited for this day." Naruto said lowering his arm while Itachi raised an eyebrow "You killed Mikoto-chan and left that arrogant brat Sasuke alive. Stupid ass!" Naruto said as he stepped forward but before he could say anything else Itachi shunshin'd away in a flock of crows causing Naruto to sigh

"They always run" Naruto muttered before he drew on his youki and got on all fours and chased after Itachi.

_**Meanwhile in Tanzaku Gai**_

A blonde woman tapped her foot impatiently on the ground as her companion looked at the castle, "Come on, Shizune let's go!"

"Ahh, Tanzaku Castle has such a fabulous view even from the ground huh, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune said

Tsunade glanced at the castle and said boredly "Don't waste any more time, let's get out of here as soon as possible, Shizune."

"Can't we stay a bit longer? Don't you see all this beautiful scenery and it's for free." Said the black-haired woman in protest

Just then the castle suddenly started to crumble and the smoke cleared to reveal Orochimaru along with Kabuto beside him. Orochimaru gave Tsunade a smirk, "I finally found you...Tsunade."

The two jumped down from the summoned snake and Tsunade greeted them, "It's been a while, Orochimaru."

"I have looked all over for you." Replied Orochimaru

"Now what do you want from me this time? I know you didn't come here to talk about the past." Tsunade said

"Straight to the point as always still, eh? Very well, I have a small favor to ask of you, Tsunade." Orochimaru said

_"What happened to his arms?" _Tsunade thought

"Tsunade-sama, you should know by now what is wrong with Orochimaru-sama if it is you. We need your expertise, Tsunade-sama." Said Kabuto

Tsunade made a hand to shoo them away, "why should I help the snake freak find another medical specialist like that other guy that I hear usually stitches you up, I don't do freelance work and I'm on vacation. By the way…who the hell are you?"

"I am Kabuto and I am afraid that we can't do that. You are one of the Sannin and the most powerful of them all in terms of physical strength." Said Kabuto

"What do you want?" said, Tsunade

"I want you to join me, Tsunade. So together, we can destroy the Leaf Village." said, Orochimaru

"Not interested" said Tsunade

"Why not? We both lost things to Konoha; you lost your real family because of Konoha. Me, I lost the power to gain immortality because of that fool of a sensei. You lost two of your most beloved because of Konoha's actions. Hehe...those were certainty horrible ways to die." Orochimaru smirked,

"Tsunade-sama don't listen to him" Shizune yelled

"Calm down Shizune why don't you go get us a hotel room." Tsunade said as Shizune looked to protest but the look in her masters eyes told her otherwise so she nodded and left "Humph, you haven't changed a bit, Orochimaru. You know who I am and you know that mentioning those two around me are taboo, remember? Don't kid with me." She lost her fake smile and pounded the wall behind her, making a huge crater as she said, "I'll kill you...you bastard." Tsunade said,

_"What monstrous strength." _Kabuto thought.

"We didn't come here to fight, only to negotiate." Kabuto said

"I already said it once, and I don't want anything to do with you. Now get out of my sight." Tsunade looked at him angrily,

"It is not like it is a one-way bargain...let's make a deal." Kabuto tried to reason

"I don't make deal with criminals you five seconds to leave or I will kill you. 5...4...3..." Tsunade said,

"Please calm down...our offer is not probably is that bad..."said Kabuto

"2...1..." Tsunade continued getting ready to fight

Orochimaru chose at that time to speak, "I can bring back your brother and your lover back to life with the Kinjutsu that I have developed."

Tsunade's eyes widened but then when back to normal when she remembered

"…_try to make them proud by doing what they would want you to, after all if they loved you they would want you to be happy." _

"_Naruto-kun" _she thought with a small smile

"0" she said as she buzzed out of view and attack both of them but they dodge her fist which left a crater where her fist hit.

"Don't you want to meet them again, Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked surprise

"No" Tsunade said, as she punch the ground and the split into forcing Orochimaru to dodge again

"Don't be a fool." Orochimaru said,

"Oh I'm not, I have happiness in my life, why open old wounds again hmm?" Tsunade asked while Orochimaru looked shocked " I just want to kill you. I'm bored and I could use the entertainment before Naruto-kun gets here." Tsunade said as Kabuto's and Orochimaru's eyes widen at the name. before they could react Tsunade appeared in front of them with a swirling orb in hand **"Rasengan" **the orb slammed into Kabuto's stomach and sent him flying across the rubble and landing on the grassy plain.

Jumping back Orochimaru smirked "Well, well, well, it seems you learned some new things I have to."

"I hope you trained well these pass years snake, hopefully you can entertain me before I crush you."

"Kukukukuku do you really believe you can defeat me, perhaps your sake has gone to your head." Orochimaru replied _"This is bad I only have a couple of hours before this body starts to reject me."_

"Considering that I've embraced my Uzumaki heritage instead of just my Senju half yes I do?" Tsunade said as her hair flashed crimson and her eyes teal, this caused Orochimaru's eyes to widen a fraction "Yes, I do think I can defeat the two of you."

Snarling in anger Orochimaru rushed her as they engaged in a Taijutsu battle, as they exchanged hits neither could land a good hit with Orochimaru bending at odd angles to avoid hits and Tsunade moving too fast for him to catch, as they battled Tsunade found an opening in Orochimaru's guard, swinging a fist she punched him with full strength, the force of the hit sent the Snake Sannin flying back from the rubble into the forest on the other end of the large clearing, hitting a tree he plowed right through it and the 12 others behind it before he came to a stop.

Kabuto stood in shock seeing how far his master was punched, turning back to Tsunade he jumped in surprise as the woman was standing just a few steps away.

"_How, how could she move that fast without me sensing her coming" _Kabuto thought as he took a step back

As if sensing his thoughts Tsunade took a step closer to Kabuto, looking at the all ready healed wounds from her Rasengan, smirking as she got an idea she looked up to the med-nin "So it seems you have advance healing abilities, why don't I give you something to practice with." As she spoke she summoned a golf ball sized ki orb and put it in Kabuto's mouth.

Kabuto looked on for a second before he began to scream in pain, Tsunade had used the Ki as an acid, the acid melted through the muscles and fat quickly and began melting through his organs before Kabuto began healing himself, while his regeneration ability helped it was still slow and he needed all his concentration to not go into shock and to heal the wounds quickly, he didn't even notice when Tsunade walked away.

Orochimaru had already recovered and spit out a new body with his body shedding technique, the body was just out when he heard Kabuto's scream.

"_Damn she got Kabuto too, how did she improve so much, I couldn't even keep up with her and that punch, how could she punch that hard, If I hadn't reinforced my body with chakra and moved back at the last second that would have killed me" _he thought as he walked towards Tsunade's approaching chakra signature.

Following Orochimaru's trail of destruction, Tsunade stopped on the middle of the path, going through hand-seals she slammed his hand onto the ground **"Earth Release: Grand Quake" **all around Tsunade the ground began to shake, the shaking spread out further and further until a small patch of grass several meters to her right exploded upwards shooting rocks, gravel, dirt and Orochimaru high into the air.

Orochimaru quickly came to his senses and turned towards Tsunade he cocked his arm back, frowning as he saw Tsunade running a hand through her hair, he shot his hands forward and shouted "Sen'ei Tajashu" hundreds of large snakes met hundreds of chakra chains, the chains slicing through the snakes and dispelling them while the two jutsus got tangled up together before their casters dispelled them both. Landing on the ground Orochimaru smirked at his opponent.

"Interesting jutsu you used Tsunade, I didn't know you had that in you arsenal. Where did you learn it?" Orochimaru asked

"Like I have to tell you, your beginning to bore me so I'll end this farce of a battle now" Tsunade said as she held out a hand with her palm facing up, fingers spread as a green aura formed around her fist.

Sensing the build up of power Orochimaru Jumped up in the air to avoid what ever was coming.

"_What is that aura, it doesn't feel like chakra and it's not as malicious as a Biju's youki this power feels...calmer, where did she get this power?" _Orochimaru thought

**"Wrath of the Senju" **Tsunade screamed as she created a ball of concentrated Ki the ball grew from the size of her Rasengan to twice its size before flying from his hand, the attack hit the wall and imploded on its self, shrinking to half its size before it grew into a bigger orb a hundred times its size, there was a bight flash of light causing Orochimaru to cover his eyes and be obliterated from the attack an explosion, was heard before Tsunade smirked and looked over her shoulder to see Shizune with Kabuto's head before she turned back to the large crater with a larger mushroom shaped cloud of dust rising into the air.

" I thought I told you to leave?" she asked

"I did, he came after me hoping to us me as an hostage, but thanks to the lessons from Naruto-kun it was easy to deal with him." Shizune answered

"Hm…Let's go Shizune" Tsunade said with a smirk as they walked away

**_With Naruto_**

Naruto had chased down Itachi to the forest he was currently fighting in with Itachi who was using his Anbu tanto.

"What's happen to Naruto to cause such a change, and Kisame was scared of him but why the only person that Kisame is afraid of is…" Itachi thought before his eyes widen and he jumped back

"You're the SSS rank Shinobi, The Demon King; known for fighting biju and winning and saving countless villages around the elemental nations " Itachi stated causing Naruto to smirk

"Yep" Naruto said simply before he went through brought his hands up in a tiger seal and unleashed a blue fireball.

Itachi seeing the flaming orb dodged and found himself looking into the Sharingan eyes of Naruto, causing his eyes to widen.

"How do you have a Sharingan?"

"They were a gift from a friend." Naruto replied before vanishing in a flash and reappearing with a Rasengan in hand before he thrust the orb into Itachi's back.

" I never would've thought you would be the one to kill Mikoto I always thought it would be Sasuke you would've killed but your own mother, that's a shame." Naruto said before he removed Itachi's head from his shoulders.

"ITACHI!" Naruto heard as he turned around to see Sasuke come running into the clearing. He looked around before his eyes settled on Naruto who was standing over Itachi's dead body with Itachi's head in his hand. Sasuke stared at the scene blankly for a minute

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he sensed Sasuke pushing chakra into his eyes but there was nothing to activate since his Sharingan was gone.

"Y-you!" Sasuke yelled pointing at Naruto "You took my revenge!" Sasuke yelled before he charged at Naruto with a kunai

Naruto raised his hand and grabbed Sasuke's wrist and sent an open palm to Sasuke's stomach which sent him tumbling back "Leave Sasuke that's an order form your superior." Naruto said coldly.

"No I'll kill you" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Naruto again who merely sighed at how pathetic Sasuke was.

"Fine I gave you the chance to leave, but you didn't take it your not even worth my time to beat the shit out of you so I'll just end this quickly." Naruto's Sharingan came back to life before it changed into a Uzumaki swirl.

Sasuke's breath hitched at the sight before he heard one thing and black flames swallowed his vision _**"Amaterasu"**_

Naruto turned walked out of the clearing whistling while Sasuke thrashed around screaming for him to help and how he was sorry and something about him being like a brother to him.

"Kid must be crazy, who tries to kill their brother, and it's a shame because I'm sure that blood clone would've fell for such a stupid thing." Naruto thought shaking his head before he took off into the sky.

_**Three Hours later **_

Naruto was in Tanzaku Gai walking around chewing on a Dango stick when he heard Anko on the mental link.

"Naruto-kun"

"Yes What's up Hebi-hime?"

"Naruto we need to talk" Naruto heard Tsume

"Yeah I'm listening"

"Well we decided that we would only fight as a last resort" she said

"…"

"Naruto-kun?" Kurenai's voice asked concerned

"Do you all feel this way." Naruto said

"Yes" all of his mates replied

"sigh… ok I won't stop your decision we're moving to this new place to have a life from the power hungry leaders, and wars. So if that's your decision then I'll stand by it Tsunade I'm in Tanzaku Gai lets go." Naruto replied

"On my way." Tsunade replied

Naruto looked up to the sky

"_Mother, Father I hope your proud of me, I've decided to return to your original home dimension, this place is to corrupt to raise a family in, I've decided that when I leave here I'll take all the chakra with me. Chakra is a gift that has been abused for centuries no more they don't deserve this gift so I'm taking it forever." _Naruto thought as a breeze passed over him. Naruto looked at this hand that had a seal on it before he was hugged from behind

"So you finished the seal koi?" a voice said causing Naruto to smile

"Yeah, once we activate the seal all chakra will disappear forever, are you ready?" Naruto asked Tsunade and Shizune

"Hai Naruto-kun" They replied

"Ok the wastelands outside of the Elemental Nations borders is where we'll meet I'll see you huys later ok." Naruto said before he pulled them both into a kiss and they flew off.

_**Ame**_

The members of Akatsuki were inside the highest tower waiting for Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu to arrive.

"Where are those assholes, I could be looking for sacrifices for Jashin-sama!" yelled Hidan

"I agree I hate to be kept waiting" Sasori said

Before anyone else could comment something burst through the roof, they immediately went on guard when the dust cleared Deidara breath hitched and fear flashed across his face

"Yellow Flash" he muttered trembling as he slowly backed away before he remembered that this was the man that killed his father so Deidara charged in fury and brought his hands towards his pockets and shouted

"Watch my art explode! Die Namikaze!"

Naruto just stood there and smirked which went unnoticed and made Deidara smile. He threw the clay at Naruto and it exploded on impact. Deidara cheered "Ha! You see! I told you I'd get my revenge!" as Deidara looked back, he saw Naruto drive a Rasengan through his heart which killed him immediately. Naruto then brought out a small katana and cut Deidara's hands and sealed them in one of his scrolls. He then said

"Is that all the challenge you guys are gonna give me?" They were all seething. "I hope your not waiting on Kisame or Itachi cause neither will be coming." Naruto said as he unsealed Itachi's head causing their eyes to widen three members have died in his hands. Never before had an enemy take down three S rank nins in one day and the guy didn't even break a sweat!

"Everyone, charge him together. He won't be able to defeat us with our combined powers!" Kakuzu shouted they all nodded except Konan who stayed behind, she knew that they were no match for her mate even if they attacked him in a group.

"_sigh…I guess Naruto-kun can handle this." _Konan thought before she flew out of the hole to the meeting place.

Hidan and Kakuzu ran towards Naruto. Before Hidan and Kakuzu jumped towards Naruto but he evaded causing the two to stumble. Kakuzu roared as he charged once more while Hidan began his ninjutsu. Kakuzu prepared to strike but before he could begin, he was kicked in the gut and punched in the face causing him to land beside his partner. Hidan looked at him and tried to help him stand but he too was kicked in the face. Naruto yawned "Hn if this is all the power that you can all must.." Before he could finish giant objects made from iron began attacking him, he had forgotten about the puppet user Sasori as he had stayed back building up as much iron as he could to maximize his chances of killing Naruto.

"Stand still you gaki and die like you should from my iron sand techniques." Sasori said in a monotone with a hint of arrogance in his voice. Naruto narrowed his eyes and buzzed out of existence suddenly Sasori's Kazekage puppet along with most of his body was destroyed from a rampaging charge from Naruto (Broly's attack on Raging Blast 2 as a SS3)._ "My art was meant to live forev.." _Sasori the greatest puppeteer of Sunagakure no sato died. Before Naruto vanished and shoved his lightning infused kunai into Kakuzu's chest before he kicked him into a wall but Kakuzu just stood up and laughed "You can't kill me boy! I am immortal!"

Naruto sighed. He knew his enemies were powerful. He needed to end this quick. From his data he knew Kakuzu has multiple hearts and Hidan is immortal.

Naruto looked at them and saw no choice. If he was to finish this, he needed to use one of his more powerful jutsu's. So he pulled out a scroll and opened it. He threw all the kunai's towards his enemies which they blocked or evaded. The kunai were especially made to hold on water since he already anticipated a different terrain fight. They were all shocked when they saw hundreds of kunai rain on them. They quickly dodged and deflected those who would hit them. Then Hidan laughed

"Is this all you can do? You will lose!" he yelled while Naruto just sighed He never understood why people look down on their opponents simply because of age or power difference. He looked at them with a amused face and said

" You're an idiot, too bad boys but both of you are dead." Naruto said before he vanished then suddenly Hidan and Kakuzu fell and Naruto reappeared before he looked down at their bodies before he burned them and teleported to Nagato's chakra signature

When he arrived he saw six people with odd piercings waiting for him. The person in front then glared at him and said "You're the one responsible for Konan betraying me."

"Stupid fool! Your responsible for that I just gave her a way out now the reason I'm here is for your head!"

The lead person just continued to glare at him and said "Very well." Before they all charged at Naruto. Naruto just smiled and threw a kunai which multiplied opened his scroll and summoned his kunais and threw it towards the charging enemies. They all saw it and evaded it. After that they continued charging.

Naruto smirked and vanished as the first guy tried to punch him, flashes of red and blue were seen and after around a minute, every person who had the piercing had fallen. Each almost had around five or so holes on their bodies. Naruto smirked before he took one of the piercings of the orange haired guy and then followed the chakra that was flowing through the piercing. After ten minutes or so, he got to a hollow tree and walked in. He saw a skinny guy who was attached to a mechanism that had the black rods.

He looked at Naruto and said "You have come here. What do you want from me? You have already taken what I worked hard for!"

Naruto just looked at him sadly. He pitied the man who poured all his hopes and dreams into a vision which will never see its fruition. He sighed as he said "You have already failed. Can you not see that your type of peace is not the path the world is destined to take? You will have failed even if I wasn't here."

"Just kill me!"

Naruto looked at the man in sympathy and replied "As you wish." Just before Naruto can plunged a Rasengan through the guys stomach, a paper blade sliced the mans throat. Naruto looked behind him to see Konan with and saw her hand outstretched.

"You ok, he was your friend after all?" Naruto asked concerned

"I'm fine soon as you kill Obito we can leave this world behind forever." Konan said smiling before she flew to the meeting place.

Naruto sighed before a puff of smoke originated to his right he looked over to see Ember with Danzo's dead body

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"He was planning on sending some of his ninja to capture you but I killed all of them so no worries." Ember reported before it disappeared after it set Danzo's body on fire.

Naruto sighed before he looked down at the village before he saw Obito warp into the entrance way of the tower causing him to smirk

Tobi was thinking about a way to get The Demon King under his thumb before he ducked just in time to miss being hit with a black beam of energy.

"I've been waiting for you." Naruto said as he appeared in front of the masked Akatsuki member not bothering to hide his power.

"What power! To be this close to this boy, I feel as if the Juubi would stand no chance against this this boy!" Tobi thought as he looked into the icy blue eyes of his attacker.

"Your responsible for my parents deaths and it's time you pay. Just don't die to quickly!" with that said Naruto blurred into existence in front of Tobi so fast that his Sharingan couldn't keep up.

"What! I can't keep up with him even with my Sharingan!" Naruto punched Tobi in the stomach. Tobi was not expecting the attack to actually hit him.

"How can he hit me, my Time-space Ninjutsu with my Sharingan should work for five minutes before he can even get the chance to lay a finger on me!" even while thinking all of this Tobi was flying backwards at an astonishing rate right into the cave wall leaving a crater in his wake.

Blood leaked from his mouth in small dribbles as a white fluid started to seep from his broken and torn right arm.

"How were you able to hit me boy! My Kamui jutsu should have made me intangible." Tobi said with anger in his voice.

"Oh you mean that little time-space Ninjutsu trick you do? I had a seal that puts up a special negating field that distorts all use of Time-space Ninjutsu. There will be no running away for you!" Naruto yelled as he sped towards Tobi again.

"_I have no choice now but to fight with the intent to kill." _Tobi thought as he dodged to right causing Naruto to crash into the wall almost leveling the entire tower.

"You didn't think that you could beat me that easily boy!" Tobi roared as he summoned a war fan from a storage scroll he had in his pocket.

"Yes yes give me a good fight. It would be a shame if you couldn't fight back Obito-san" Naruto said causing Obito to look at him in shock before he went through handseals

**"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **A giant fire ball flew toward Naruto at break neck speeds.

"_Hm as if that would do anything to me." _Naruto thought as the flames engulfed him.

"Good I got him now all I have to do is.." Tobi's thoughts were interrupted by a punch to the jaw that shattered his mask.

"You really thought that would do anything against me?" Naruto said as he walked to Obito's form without any injury. "Let me show you how it's done!" a beam of black energy shot through Obito's shoulder

"Ahhh! What power is this? Its not the Kyubi's power!" Obito shouted as he clutched his wound.

"Your right it's not it's mine, look at you pathetic my father taught you and how do you repay him by causing the events that lead up to his death. You don't even deserve a slow death." Naruto said before he vanished and appeared over Obito's form and sliced his head from his shoulders before a Ki ball obliterated his body

"I got revenge for you Mother, Father, Biwako rest in peace." Naruto said before he sealed opened the mental link with his mates " Girls are you guys ready?"

"Yeah we are all here Naruto-kun." Samui said Naruto nodded and vanished

_**Outside of the Elemental Nations**_

On a cliff in the distance from the Elemental Nations were Naruto's mates they were all sitting down talking and waiting for their husband to arrive who just so happened to appear in front of them.

"Naruto-kun are we ready?" Tsume asked

"Yes I've sent the heads of the Akatsuki members the hidden villages they all hailed from and collected their bounties. Now before we go I'm going to split the youki of the biju to each of you equally get ready." Naruto said before he summoned the Gedo Mizu and went through hand seals and suddenly dragons made of chakra erupted from the mouth of the statue and the seals on Naruto's arm that held the Ichibi, and Hachibi glowed and the chakra set of into branches and hit each woman.

The girls bodies jerked as each of them went into their Ssj state as their fangs grew more and their power levels sky rocketed as the power transfer was completed they turned back to normal and looked at their hands as their clothes seemed to tatter and the debris floated away they looked to each other before nodding and standing shoulder length apart facing Naruto before they all powered up

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they yelled as they went strieght to Ssj their battle auras shot into the sky as the winds picked up and craters formed under them as the climate changed from sunny to dark to snow to sunny again. Their power was felt by the entirety of Elum. When they stopped they all were in the second form with red streaks in their hair except for the blonds their hair turned red with golden streaks and they all had with slitted pupils with their fangs jutting from their upper lip.

_"Incredible they almost have enough to go the third stage."_ Naruto thought looking at them smiling as they looked at each other and smiled at him before turning back to normal

"Your power is incredible, you all don't want to fight I won't stand in your way, I love all of you equally there are no favorites and I trust you all with my life. There is no going back after this." Naruto said as he turned to the seal that was on the ground behind him and he activated the seal and all of Elum felt weaker all of the sudden before a flash overtook the planet and nothing was left behind in the clearing.

_**DBZ Universe **_

Stepping out of the Garganta was Naruto and his mates who all looked around amazed at how clean the air felt and they couldn't wait to explore

"I'll take you guys shopping after we get settled." Naruto said as a gleam entered his mates eyes when they heard shopping causing him to sigh _"I don't sense Goku did something happen while I was away."_ Naruto thought before he and his mates went about creating their estate.

_**Review **_

_**Not proud of this chapter but it got the job done **_

_**Anyway my cousins The Shinigami's First Born and Kazuma Uzumaki's story will be put on hold since they are unable to use the cpmoputer for a while, so that means i can really work on my stories now **_


	5. It Begins

**I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques from other anime series that may appear inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Anko" Demon/Summon/Eternal Dragon **

"Yugao" Characters Dialogs

"_Kurenai" Character thought_

_**Story Start**_

It's been a year since Naruto and his mates switched dimensions, things have been going well so far, the only significant thing that happened was when the eternal dragon was summoned, Naruto watched each member of the group Vegeta was a prick almost like a Saiyan version of Sasuke. That had really disappointed him. He had met Bulma Briefs although he did laugh at her name, she got along great with the girls. Speaking of which he and the girls started to plan for a family, after buying a large quantity of land from the King Furry the King of Earth. Currently Naruto was walking through his estate with his clones carrying shopping bags, from various stores that his mates dragged him to.

"_I'm really starting to regret promising them that I would take them shopping whenever they ask me to…I'm so whipped!" _Naruto thought with anime tears as he was setting the bags down his head snapped to the left s he sensed malicious figures coming to earth, narrowing his eyes Naruto turned around to see his mates smiling at him.

"Girls…"

"Go Naruto-kun, protect are new home." Tsunade said smiling

"We'll be here to welcome you home." Mei said while the others nodded

"I love you all!" Naruto said as he vanished into his room and got dressed before jumping out of his window flying toward the energy he was sensing

_**Mountain Ranges**_

Near the edge of a cliff, the Z Fighters Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha as well as Bulma, and Puar were watching as the large galactic spaceship land on solid ground with doubt and fear in their eyes.

"I can't believe that Frieza survived that explosion on Namek." Krillin said with dread in his voice, "And what makes it worse is that he's stronger than he was when we face him."

A bead of sweat dripped down Gohan's eye brow and he clenches his fists in anger. "We barely survived the last fight with him and what makes this situation worse is that there's someone else with him who possesses the same amount of power he does." the half-Saiyan replied which caused Tien and Yamcha to shiver.

"Y-Your kidding… you guys actually faced these… monsters and lived?" the three eyed martial artist asks as he trembles in fear.

"No way! W-we can't face these guys. They're behemoths! We don't stand a ghost of a chance in defeating them!" Yamcha cried out.

"Stop your insolent whining you coward!" Vegeta snapped at the former desert bandit, "We have no other option but to face Frieza! The least you can do is face your death like a true warrior instead of being a spineless coward. I already died at Frieza's hand once and if I have to die by his hand again… then so be it." Vegeta said.

Yamcha and Tien looked at him like he was crazy and were about to retort until Piccolo spoke up. "Vegeta's right you two. The least we can do is fight Frieza until Goku arrives and I highly doubt we'll be around to see him destroy that monster and whoever is also with him." the Namekian warrior said while they remained silent.

They watch as the hatch on the ship opens up and two beings float out it along with a group of soldiers land to inspect the planet they were currently on. They were Frieza and his father King Cold. Frieza however had cybernetic implants on most of his upper body and right face due to the fight he had with Goku and after surviving Planet Namek's explosion.

His father, King Cold was 3 times taller than Frieza. His skin tone was a light purple color and he wore the standard battle armor over his chest along with a black. The "dome" on his head is colored dark blue and two long black horns protruded from the sides of his head.

"So this is Earth eh? Not bad. Not bad at all." King Cold said in a calm manner while Frieza remained silent. "It's quite a shame that it's gonna be destroyed soon. It would make an excellent collection to the other 76 planets you rule my son."

A small smile plastered on Frieza's face and he chuckles. "Yes it is a shame I have to turn this floating mud ball into space dust but before I do that I want to take my time in destroying every living thing on this planet." He said while purple static electricity shot around his body. "And when he returns I will greet him with the bodies of every person who inhabits this planet." He finished with a look of glee in his eyes.

King Cold saw this and sighs. "Well just hurry it up Frieza. I have more important things to do than see you play with your victims." He stated while his son humps.

"Father let me have my fun. You always told me to make every second of my life count and that's what I intend to do." He said as a sadistic smirk appeared on his face, " I can't wait to see the look on his face when I show him the bodies of the ones he cares about. It'll be so invigorating." He said as she licked his lips sadistically.

He then turns his head to his soldier. "All right men. Begin spreading out and taking out anything in your line of sight and bring the bodies back here." He ordered while the alien soldiers saluted.

"Yes Sir!" They said and started to take off into the air until the sound of a blade cutting cleanly through flesh is heard and the body parts of the soldiers that took off fell back to the ground surprising Freiza, Cold, the remaining soldiers, and the Z fighters who were watching from the cliff.

That was when the wind blew and standing before the villains was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was wearing his traditional long sleeved black coat with blue and grey flames licking the bottom of it. He wore what looked like a black martial arts gi with a white sash that hung from the waist and martial arts shoes.

"So you must be Frieza." Naruto said

The wind silently blew as Naruto set his gaze on Frieza, King Cold, and their small army.

Frieza narrows his eyes at the newcomer that just cut down most of his men. "And who are you?" He asks.

Naruto smirks and brushes his hair back. "There's no need for you to know my name. Especially since I'm gonna be the one who kills you." He said causing Frieza's and King Cold's eyes to widen.

"Oh my he's gonna kill us. We should runaway father." Frieza says in mock fear but then chuckles as does King Cold. "Look kid it would be in your best interest if you left while you can. You have no idea who you're dealing with." Frieza said with his eyes closed.

"I don't think you heard me when I said that I have come here to kill you Frieza." Naruto said with a blank face due to how this so called 'emperor' of the universe was acting so arrogant. Frieza on the other hand frowned and opened his eyes in shock when the newcomer spoke out to him like that.

"And as for who I'm dealing with don't make me laugh. Your current level of power pales in comparison to mine." He said cracking his knuckles. Frieza on the other hand growls at the person who had the audacity to ignore his warning even though he was gonna kill him for the heck of it.

_**Meanwhile**_

The Z fighters saw the newcomer appear and take out a few of Frieza's men with his blade. "Whoa who in the world is that guy?" Gohan asks.

"T-that's the guy that said he was Goku's cousin!" Krillin shouted causing everyone who didn't know eyes to widen "But forget about who he is right now, can you sense the power emitting from him? He makes Frieza and the other guy look harmless." Krillin exclaims. "Man this is insane. These guys are in a league of their own."

"We'll have to be cautious around him, he might claim to be related to Goku but it could be a lie." Piccolo stated while a bead of sweat fell from the side of his face.

Bulma on the other hand had her binoculars out and was 'checking' Naruto out. "He wasn't lying Piccolo." Bulma said getting their attention "He had proof he showed Goku a picture of their fathers together." Bulma said with a blush on her face as she continued to check out Naruto. _"I wonder if Anko and the others pick out his clothes?" _she thought

Vegeta on the other hand was in his own world as soon as he sensed the power of the new comer, gritting his teeth in anger. "Who in the world is this guy? And his power… It's incredible! Not even Kakarot was this strong when he faced Frieza as a Super Saiyan! What in the world is going on here?"

_**Back with Naruto**_

"You insolent little fool how dare you! I guess it's time you learned some manners." Frieza said and turned his gaze at a green alien soldier. "Foot Soldier!" Frieza said while the man salutes.

"Sir!"

"Get rid of this insect. It's presence is starting to annoy me." Frieza ordered and stepped back while the alien soldier walked forward. "Hehe with pleasure sir." He said with a smirk on his face.

"The rest of you surround him!" Frieza ordered and the rest did what they were told and were in a battle stance. Naruto eyed the soldiers for a few seconds and smirks.

"I should warn you guys that you don't stand a chance against me." He said making a few of them scoff.

"Kid you don't scare us." One soldier said while the green soldier steps forward.

"Hey man get out of the way so I can work alright?" He said and uses his Scouter to analyze Naruto's strength. " Heh so much for being tough his power level is only 50." He stated and aimed his arm blaster at Naruto's chest. "Well kid this is goodbye." He said and presses the trigger button on his weapon and fires a yellow energy blast at Naruto.

When the blast makes it's way towards him, the sage swats the blast away as if it was a mere fly and said blast hit a peak while the green aliens eyes widen in shock and the same went with the others.

He fires three more blast and Naruto repeats the process. "Wh-what? B-but how could you." He stammered while Naruto smirked and suddenly appeared in front of the alien. Before the soldier had a chance to react, Naruto struck him in the chin with his right elbow and sent him flying past Frieza and crashing into one of the legs of the ship and hits the ground, lying there motionlessly.

Frieza on the other hand smirked. "Well well, it looks like you have some bite to go with you bark." He said while the other soldiers growled.

"Why you… let's get him!" One soldier cried and the other cried out in agreement and charged. A smile appears on Naruto face as he places his hand on the hilt of his blade. When they got close enough Naruto vanished and a series of black flashes appear around the charging army who stop in their place frozen while Naruto appears with his blade drawn and in a loose Kenjutsu stance. He then twirls the blade a few times and sealed it away before all the soldiers collapsed onto the ground dead.

Frieza and King Cold frowned when they saw how this nobody took down all of their men. "I must say kid that was an impressive display of skill but let give you a little advice. He who acquires his skills quickly is the first one to perish." He said in a mocking tone while Naruto smirks.

"Thanks for the tip." He said with sarcasm in his voice. Frieza on the other hand was furious but then calmed down.

"Heh, you have a smart mouth on you brat." The alien droid muttered.

"So I've been told. Anyway I don't have time to mess around with you since Goku will be returning in a few hours so I'm gonna end this as quickly as possible." Naruto exclaimed as he sensed a power far off that'll take hours to reach here.

Frieza on the other hand snorts and folds his arms over his chest. "That's my line you little punk and the only one who's gonna greet that space monkey is me." He stated. King Cold on the other hand sighs and looks at the sky.

"Hurry it up and kill him already Frieza." He said in a bored voice while his son gave him a mock glare.

"For once father have some patience. I'm just trying to have a little fun." He muttered and then turned his attention to Naruto who held up 5 fingers.

"5 minutes… 5 minutes is all I need to destroy you and your old man Frieza and I have to say after analyzing your current power level I'll only need to use 5% of my actual power." He said.

Back at the cliff the Z fighters eyes widen. "D-did he just say 5% of his real power?" Yamcha asks.

"N-no way it's got to be a bluff. Heck when Goku first fought Frieza the tyrant only use 1% of his power to match Goku's but when he used 50% of his power he smacked Goku around without even breaking a sweat." Krillin stated.

Piccolo on the other hand clenched his folded arms with his hands. "No… I can feel his power slowly rising." The Namekian warrior stated and Gohan nodded.

"Yeah me too. It's incredible." Gohan said in astonishment.

_**Back with Frieza**_

The self proclaimed most powerful fighter in the universe was silent as he heard this. After a few seconds have passed, a smile crossed his lips and he started to chuckle which turned into full blown laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Oh this is rich! He actually thinks he can kill me without taking me seriously? What a joke! He's quite the comedian don't you think father?" Frieza asks laughing out loud and King Cold chuckles.

"Yes he's very humorous son." He said boastfully and the two villains continued to laugh. Naruto on the other hand smirks.

"Yeah that's right fools. Laugh. Let it all out." He said and gets into a horse stance. "It'll only get funnier after I wipe that smug look off your faces and send you on a one way trip to hell." Rock debris starts to slowly rise from the ground and swirl around Naruto's body and the ground started to shake violently. The rock textures started to crack from the power emitting from Naruto's body and the clouds in the sky swirled around.

Frieza and his father continued to laugh but the tyrant stopped and a shocked and surprised expression formed on his face. King Cold stopped laughing also and also had a surprised look on his face. They watched as yellow electric volts coursed around his body and a yellow aura formed around his body.

_**With the Z fighters**_

The warrior's each had a look of surprise shock, and fear when they felt the power emitting from the newcomer and the fact that the earth was shaking wasn't helping. Bulma was trying to keep her balance but fell on her but. "Waaahhh! Somebody stop this crazy train!" She cried.

"What the hell? This is 5%! The whole earth is shaking for crying out loud! How can anyone hold so much power?" Tien cried.

Vegeta on the other hand was speechless and his hands were trembling in awe and jealousy. _"To think beings as powerful as Frieza actually exist?" _He thought.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto continued to power up until he reached 5% of his power and "GRAAAAAAAHH!" he screamed as his hair shifted between golden blond and red as he raised from the power output. A flash burst from his body and Naruto was currently in his Super Saiyan form looking coldly at Frieza

"NO! Not another one! Not another Super Saiyan!" Frieza shouted,

Everyone's eyes widened, Vegeta was angry, Piccolo was shocked as was Gohan, everyone else didn't know what that meant even though Krillin did a little.

"How is this possible?!" Frieza demanded "You don't have Black hair or eyes!"

"Your right my mother was born with red hair, while my father was born with golden hair. They were both born with the highest power levels ever recorded, before they were sent to another dimension to get away from your Father and you." Naruto said " And now I can finally have my revenge for the Saiyan race. FRIEZA!" Naruto charged at an impossible speed for anyone to track

Frieza not wanting him to get close jumped into the air and held his right hand up and a yellow energy orb appeared and formed in his palm. "I'll show you space monkey! Take this!" he cried and fired the energy blast in Naruto's direction. Naruto stopped in his charge and just stood there while the blast engulfs him and an explosion occurs. Dust and flames rise from Naruto's location and Frieza had a smug look on his face.

"Heh, that ought to teach the brat to challenge me." he said while King Cold smirked The smug look on Frieza's face vanished when he the smoke and fire dissipate and Naruto stood there without even a scratch or scorch mark on his body.

"Excuse me but what was that?" Naruto asks in a bored tone. "Are you going to attack me or just make light shows all day?"

"Grrr… you pompous little gnat." Frieza growled dangerously and an even more powerful energy orb formed in his hand. "You dare mock me!" He then fired an even more powerful energy wave at Naruto and King Cold's eyes widen.

"Frieza! You'll destroy us all!" He cried out. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw this and he stretched his hands out and stopped the unstable attack. "Preta Path!" He called out and starts to absorb the attack. Frieza on the other hand was laughing like a madman but the he paused and freaked out when the attack grew smaller and Naruto was absorbing it. When he absorbed the last bit of the attack he stands straight back up.

"That's twice you failed to take me down. This is your final chance Frieza because after your final attempt I will kill you." He said in a cold tone. Said tyrant was seething with hatred and started to hover higher into the sky. He stopped and set his gaze on Naruto who stared right at him with his arms crossed.

King Cold hovered over the spaceship and landed on top of it. "You shouldn't have said that boy because now I'm gonna reduce you and this entire planet into space dust!" He bellowed and he raises his finger, gathers energy and it transforms into a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. He created a Supernova attack. The same move the he used to destroy Planet Vegeta

The Z fighters look up at the attack with fear in their eyes. "N-no. H-he's gonna destroy the entire planet!" Krillin cried out and backed away a little.

Naruto looks at the large energy sphere and sighs. "Come on Frieza hurry up I don't have all day!" He called out.

Frieza on the other hand had a maniacal grin on his face. "With pleasure!" He then rears his arm back. "This is for you father!" He cried out and flung the ball into Naruto's direction. Said Saiyan watched as the energy sphere made its way towards him and then unfolds his arms. His hair and coat blew back from the wind the technique emitted as it made contact it engulf him and starts to make a crater into the ground.

Frieza hovered down onto the ship with a smug look on his face as he watched the crater the attack created grew larger and larger. "Well it's about time Frieza now let's hurry up and get off this mud ball." Cold states and Frieza groans.

"I swear you can never be pleased father." He mumbled. That was when the Supernova stopped descending into the ground and slowly moved up. King Cold saw this and frowned. Frieza blinked at his father's expression and turned his head.

His eyes widen in shock when he saw his attack rise from the crater it created and saw Naruto floating in the air with the attack hovering over his head and with one head with a grin on his face. "Hey Frieza I'm sorry but I don't like your present, please accept this back from the bottom of my heart!" He called out as he reared his hand back to throw the blast.

Frieza land back on the ground and trembled in fury. "Damn you just die already!" He yelled and fired a blue energy ball at the Supernova. When it entered the ball, it started to become unstable and Naruto noticed it until a large explosion occurs.

When it clears Naruto is nowhere in sight Frieza lets out a sigh and lands back on the ground as does King Cold. "Well Frieza he sure gave you a hard time." The Alien said humorously and started to laugh.

"Knock it off father I was merely toying with him! Really" Frieza protested.

"Hahahahaha! Of course son of course." he replied. Little did they know that Naruto was standing on a rock texture a few feet away from them and pointed his finger at Frieza and a Gran Ray Cero formed on his finger he then aims it at Frieza and his father.

"HEY FRIEZA!" He yelled getting their attention and making their eyes widen in disbelief. "HERE'S YOUR PRESENT HOPE YOU LIKE IT! GRAN RAY CERO!" he cried out and fired the attack in their location. The two Tyrant leapt up into the air and barely dodged the attack which exploded on impact.

"Damn him! Just wait until I get my hands on that" He ranted on but failed to realize that Naruto appeared above him with Tensa Zangetsu raised above his head. King Cold's eyes wises in horror as he saw the blade descend towards his sons head. Frieza slowly turned around but his eyes widened as he saw a flash of black descend upon him and then saw Naruto with a blade drawn downward.

He remained frozen for a few seconds until his vision split in two and so did his body. "FRIEZA!" King Cold cried out as he saw his son get split in half by the O-katana. The Z fighters were amazed at what happened and then watched as Naruto performed a series of slashes and Frieza was diced into many pieces.

He then thrusts his left palm forward and fires a flash of light blue energy which reduces Frieza into dust. The warriors of earth gasped when they saw this and couldn't believe that this warrior beat Frieza without even trying.

King Cold on the other hand was furious. No he was beyond furious. This no name Saiyan had killed his son, his family, his pride. He would not let him get away with this. Naruto turned his gaze at an enraged Cold while sheathing his sword and the two of them flew down on top of a cliff staring each other down. After remaining quiet for a few minutes King Cold spoke up.

"That was an impressive display of power young man. I must say to beat my son like you did was interesting." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks I guess." He said keeping his gaze on the man.

"I would like to offer you an opportunity to join me boy. If you accept my offer then you will be the most feared being in the universe." He gloated while Naruto remained quiet for a while.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline your offer."

"Now now, don't be hasty about your decision. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Just think of all the planets you could rule over. They would merely be toys for you to entertain yourself with till your heart's content." He offered while Naruto remained silent. "No? Well then may I at least have the honor of inspecting your sword? A blade of such marvelous craftsmanship deserves to be acknowledged by someone of high class."

Naruto watched the man hold his hand out and smirked which Cold didn't like one bit. Naruto slowly raised his blade and pointed the tip at King Cold. "So you want to my sword huh?" He asks but then turned the blade to the opposite side holding the hilt out. "Here, catch." He says tossing it to Cold who catches it and chuckles darkly as he checked the weapon out.

"Ah yes." He said and gave it a practice swing. "It's truly magnificent." He said then set his gaze on Naruto who kept smiling. "I believe I claim to a conclusion about you boy. That this weapon is the key to you power and without it you're nothing." He gloated.

"Really? Well why don't you put your theory to the test then?" Naruto asks.

King Cold laughed like a maniac and raised the blade over his head. "Gladly! Now die!" he cried and swung it down on Naruto's head but said blonde didn't move as the blade bounced of his skin surprising King Cold.

"Wh-what the" He stammered out and tried again but Naruto caught the blade as Cold tried to add more strength into his attack but Naruto didn't budge a bit. "Looks like your analogy was wrong fool." He said while his aura charged up and placed his hand near the left side of Cold's torso.

"N-No stop right there you damn bastar-aaahhhh!" He stammered out but cried out in pain when Naruto shot a point blank blue energy blast through his torso and sent him flying off the cliff, relieving the alien of his sword. A glob of purple blood escaped from the man's mouth as he flew backwards and then crashed into the side of a rock wall and slid down it with a trial of blood leaving his body.

The alien trembled in pain and looks back at Naruto who was still in the same location with his hand out ready to finish him. "N-no wait! P-P-please…" He strained out. "I-I am nothing like my son. All I want is peace and nothing more… Please spare me… I'll never set foot on this planet I swear it. I won't"

Naruto sighed "Oh don't beg…be a man and accept your death. Think of it like this you'll be seeing your son again." Naruto said before he fired another powerful energy blast at King Cold's location.

"NOOOOO!" He cried out and those were the last words he ever said as the blast destroyed him and left a blazing scorch mark on the rock wall. Naruto turned his attention at the spaceship and fired a small energy beam that pierces the hull of the ship and in a few seconds it self destructed.

The Z fighters were speechless. This guy not only killed Frieza but killed his father as well without even breaking a sweat. Naruto let's out a sigh and sheathes his blade but then smirks. "You can come out now." He said and that was when another figure appeared. He was wearing golden boots, grey pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket. He also had short metallic purple hair and blue eyes and strapped to his back was a double edged sword that was in a sheathe. He was Future Trunks.

Trunks looked around and blinked a couple of times as he saw the destruction. "So Frieza and his father are dead huh?" He says to himself and looks back at Naruto. _"Father is so strong he never showed me this strength in the future, he's been holding out on me during training!" _Trunks thought

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly _"Who is this boy, I sense my blood running through his veins?" _he thought

"How long have you known I was here?" Trunks asked.

"For a while. I knew you were gonna deal with Frieza yourself, but I decided to deal with him and his old man to avenge my people." Naruto answered.

"I see. Something's odd about you though. You're a Saiyan yet you don't look like one?" Trunks asks trying not to draw attention to himself

"You tell me, Your scent is that same as mine and Bulma's the human with the crazy blue hairdo." He said making his eyes widen. That caught Naruto's attention right there

"I uhh…" Trunks stammered

"Your from the future aren't you?" Naruto said Trunks eyes widen again "And if I'm right from what I'm sensing I'm your father and Bulma is your mother." Naruto summarized

"Yes, I'll explain everything when Goku gets here I promise Tou-san." Trunks promised

"I can't wait." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Well what about them?" Trunks asked and Naruto sets his gaze on the Z fighters.

"Leave that to me." He said and vanished

Meanwhile the Z fighters saw another newcomer appear and he was stronger than Frieza and Cold as well and they wondered just who the was, but then they saw Naruto disappear and couldn't even sense him.

Naruto landed behind them silently and smirked. "Hey how long are you guys gonna keep staring?" Naruto asks which caused them to turn around and jump back when they saw a grinning Naruto.

"Whoa! How did he get behind us?" Yamcha asked while the rest were on edge. Naruto chuckled and brushed his hair back.

"Would you guys relax I'm not here to fight. Like I said last time at the bald humans house, I'm just here to be with my family, the kid over there is waiting for Goku and know his location so if you want to see him again follow us." He said and vanished and appeared behind Bulma picked her up bridle carry and took off.

"Bulma!" Yamcha shouted "So what do we do Piccolo?" Tien asks.

"We follow them. They know Goku somehow and the location his ship will be landing in. I doubt that they have any ill intention towards him since I would've felt it. Come on." he says and takes off as do the others. Yamcha takes Puar.

"Why'd you take me with you Naruto-kun?" Bulma asked

"Because I wanted to speak with you again Bulma. The girls haven't seen you in awhile." Naruto said

"Been busy Naruto-kun, lot of things to think about." she said

"You mean, being in a harem correct." Naruto said as she nodded

"How do I know that you won't forget me." she muttered

"I won't forget you, I'll tell you just like I told them There is no favorites with me, each of you will be treated equally." Naruto said seriously while her eyes widen as she looked at him in awe before a small blush came upon her face. Naruto looked up to see Trunks descending held onto Bulma tighter "Hold on!" he said as he dived down toward the ground, while Bulma held in a scream.

As everyone landed Naruto put Bulma on the ground, Vegeta immediately stomped over to Naruto

"Who are you!?" he demanded "How are you able to become a Super Saiyan?!"

"I Trained." Naruto said

"Liar! As your prince I demand you tell me how you became a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta shouted

"My prince? How much do you know of you heritage?" Naruto asked curiously

"W-what?" vegeta asked in surprise

"I take that as limited. Your father wasn't the true heir of the Saiyan throne, my mother was." Naruyto said as he unsealed a photo and put up in front of Vegeta's face who looked shocked as he saw his father and grandparents along with a red haired girl he seen in his fathers room. "The red head is my mother, your aunt. She was never banished so if she would've came back she would've been Queen, not your father so I'm your prince." Naruto said while everyone looked at him in shock

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you are Goku's and Vegeta's cousin?" Krillin asked

"Yeah, but I refuse to acknowledge that Vegeta is my cousin, till he gets rid of that arrogance, because he acts to much like a prick that I knew before I killed him." Naruto said looking straight into Vegeta's eyes taking a step forward "You want to know how I became what a super Saiyan, When I found out that Vegeta killed all the Saiyans, my people killed by someone who they swore their loyalty to that is what made me a Super Saiyan." Naruto said before he walked away from Vegeta and sat beside Trunks taking a soda he offered from his capsule

To pass the time Naruto talked with Gohan and Bulma, about various things while the other Z-fighters looked intimidated by him no doubt remembering the power he unleashed on Frieza. Before he suddenly looked up

"Looks like Goku's arrived." Naruto said drawing everyone's attention as they looked up they saw a Saiyan space pod hurtling towards the earth.

They all watch as the ship lands onto the ground and head towards the crash site via flight. Afterwards, they all made it to the area where Goku's ship lands and the Z warriors wait in anticipation as the pod opens up and exiting out of it was none other than Son Goku. Gohan's eyes lit up as he saw his father.

"Dad!" He shout out excitedly. Said hero of the looked and saw his son, friends, rival and his cousin, and one mystery teen and blinks in confusion.

"Guys? How did you all know I was heading back to earth on this day and in this spot?" He then turned his attention to Naruto and F. Trunks. "Hello Cousin, I would say your name but you never gave it last time you were here. Who is he?" Goku said sheepishly before he asked about the teen

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Naruto introduced sheepishly before Bulma spoke up.

"Naruto and this guy told us. The other is a mystery to us." She answered as she pointed at Trunks.

"Really? That is odd since Frieza couldn't track my ship but his was a lot faster than mine." He looked around the area to see no sign of Frieza anywhere. "Speaking of which, I don't sense him anywhere so he must have been beaten. So who was it? Piccolo? Vegeta?" Goku asked as he looked at them both.

The Namek shook his head. "No it was Naruto." Piccolo answered. "He was able to fend off all of his moves like it was child's play." Goku's eyes widened in surprise and looked back at Naruto.

"Really? Well thanks a lot Naruto you saved the Earth big time from that monster. Even my spirit bomb couldn't defeat him and I even went so far as to use the energy from other planets." Naruto smirks and simply shrugs.

"No problem Cuz, I was happy to do it." Naruto replied while F. Trunks walked forward.

"Hey Naruto, Goku can I have a word with you?" He asked the two.

"Huh?" Goku asked while Naruto looked back at the Saiyan hybrid.

Trunks pointed to a clearing. "Yeah talk. Just the three of us." That right there made the others wonder why the mysterious youth wanted to talk with Goku and Naruto only.

Goku pondered on this and nodded in agreement. "Sure why not?" He simply said shocking the others. "We'll be right back guys." The three hovered over to the clearing away from the others.

"Hey why do they need to talk alone? What's up with all the damn secrets?" Yamcha complained only to be on the receiving end of a slap upside the head by Bulma.

"Hey watch your language in front of Gohan you idiot!" Bulma chastised the former desert bandit.

Meanwhile Naruto, Goku, and F. Trunks landed in the clearing away from the others.

"Hey man thanks again for taking care of Frieza for me. As I said earlier my ship was 2 hour behind his." Goku stated with a frown. "Though I should've finished him off back on Namek but I assumed he would change his ways after learning some humility. Bad choice on my end."

Naruto snorted a little and folded his arms. "Guys like Frieza will never change no matter how hard of an ass kicking you give them. And like I said I'd do it again if it means I can avenge the Saiyan race again."

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind in the future. Though I could've gotten here a lot faster by the time he landed." Goku Stated, getting a raised brow from Trunks and Naruto.

"Oh? And do you plan on doing that if your ship was two hours away?" Trunks asked Goku.

Said Saiyan grinned. "Oh I learned a pretty awesome technique when I was out in space and could've been here in less than a few seconds." Naruto was interested although he had a hunch of the technique he was talking about.

"A few seconds huh? So what is it called?" Trunks asked

"It's called instant transmission." Goku answered only for Trunks eyes to widen in disbelief.

"Instant Transmission? You mean like time travel?" the bewildered hybrid asked Goku who shook his head. _"He knows that technique to." _Trunks thought remembering his father using the same technique

"No not time travel. Your body de materializes and travels into a mass of light. You'd be pretty amazed at how far you can get traveling 186,000 miles per second." He answered after that Goku and Trunks had a scuffle as Super Saiyans

"So what did you want to talk about Trunks?" asked Naruto after they returned to normal

"Well first off, I'm not from your timeline. I'm from the future. I dark future where only destruction and chaos lays." Trunks said in a cold tone.

"What happened?" Goku wondered.

"In three years time two androids will be unleashed in the world. I was only a baby when it happened though. The androids were named 17 and 18. They destroyed everything in their path acting as if it were some kind of game." Trunks glared at the ground.

"Where were we during this time? Where was I?" Goku asked. "You were dead." Trunks said. "Again?" Goku asked with wide eyes. "Yes. But you didn't die in action. You died from a virus. There was no cure for it and it took your life." Trunks said.

"And what of the others?" Goku asked. "They all died one by one. Krillin was the first, then Yamcha, Tien and Chaiotsu, piccolo vegeta…"

"What about me?" Naruto asked

"We weren't on the planet when they struck, you and my mother and aunts traveled across the galaxy to find more Saiyans, but their wasn't any, so we returned home but when we returned everything was destroyed we found Journals that Gohan wrote about everything that happened and as soon as you got done reading you and the others tracked down the androids and killed them. My mother and the your other wives created a time machine so I could come back to warn you all about the threat. Father you locked yourself in a room blaming yourself for not being here to help." Trunks said to Naruto who was wide eyed before he nodded

"Other wives? You have has more than one?" Goku asked Naruto who rubbed the back of his head

"Yeah. They love me and I loved them equally so there's no problem." Naruto shrugged

"So who is left?" Goku asked.

"It's just us and Chi-Chi, we've been doing the best we could to fix the planet the original way since we no longer have Dragon Balls." Trunks said.

"Who is your Mother?" Goku wondered.

"Naruto and Bulma are my mom and dad." Goku jumped and was about to yell when Naruto covered his mouth.

"Be quiet or she'll hear you!" Naruto growled.

"Sorry its just I don't believe it. I kinda expected Vegeta and Bulma. But…" Goku looked over to see Bulma looking irate at Vegeta who was glaring at Naruto while muttering something.

"Never mind Bulma looks ready to kill Vegeta." he mumbled "So I'm guessing she is one of your wives Naruto?" Goku asked.

"Pending." Naruto said simply "My other wives you'll meet later on." Naruto said

"But I don't get it Naruto is blonde" Goku said pointing at Naruto's hair.

Trunks nodded. "Kai." Trunks said. His image shimmered a bit before he had blond with blue streaked hair. It was kind of spike in the back. "Kurenai-kaa-san and Anko-kaa-san taught me a few Jutsu. Henge was one of them. Anyway we got off track here." Trunks said readjusting his henge and handed Goku a small vile.

"What's this?" Goku asked.

"That's a medicine my mother created. It's supposed to fight against the virus once you become sick. Don't take it now as it would be useless and don't lose it." Trunks said.

"Okay thanks. Can you tell us what these androids look like?" Goku asked after pocketing the vile. "Yes." Trunks nodded and explained what they looked like.

Naruto put his hand on Trunks shoulder "I'm so proud of you son, even though I'm with you in the future, I just want you to know, that I'm very proud of the man you've become." Naruto said with a smile. Trunks smiled and took off into the sky

Naruto and Goku flew back over to the group.

"That took a long ass time. What the hell were you two talking about?" Yamcha asked.

"They were talking about the androids that are coming in three years." Piccolo said gaining weird looks from everyone and stunned looks from Goku, and Naruto.

"Androids? Those things actually exist?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. From what I heard these two are dangerous and killed all of us except Goku. He died from a disease." Piccolo informed before he told them what he heard with the exception of Trunks heritage.

"Enough about the tin cans Kakarot how'd you escape Namek?" Vegeta asked

"Yea Goku don't hold out on us, we know you didn't come all this way empty handed." Tien encouraged.

"Okay guys settle down I did learn something from the Yardrats called instant transmission, a technique used for traveling long distances instantly." Goku answered, leaving the group stunned at the technique but Vegeta didn't look impressed at all.

"Tch, wow a simple super speed technique. Doesn't seem like the type of move to use against an opponent." The Saiyan Prince remarked.

"Actually it's not based off of super speed," Naruto corrected "The technique actually teleports the user from one location to the next in an instant." The other warriors were now intrigued that Naruto knew about this technique.

"And how do you know about this move Naruto?" Krillin asked the blonde sage who smiled back.

"Grandfather gave my mother a lot of techniques before he sent her away, for example I know the Kamehameha wave along with some others."

"How he get these techniques?" Gohan asked.

"Before the cold clan took enslave the Saiyan race we had spies on planets that learned the moves and documented them and gave them to my grandfather. Who not wanting the colds to get their hands on them sent the techniques with my mother and father when they left." The others eyes widened in disbelief when Naruto explained that.

"Why wouldn't he give the techniques to my father as well! You make it sound like our grandfather loved your mother more then he loved my father!" Vegeta said and Naruto chuckled.

"I think he did, considering he could've sent both his children away but didn't. along with the fact that my mother was a prodigy in everything he had to teach her I would assume she was his favorite." Naruto responded remembering reading his mothers diary.

Vegeta growled as his Ki spiked before Goku changed the subject back to his technique. "Yeah anyway for the instant transmission. In order to use it properly I have to focus on a Ki signature but the downfall is that I can't travel to places out of my reach like a different planet for example unless I move to an area that's close by." The Saiyan explained.

"Anyway we should get ready for the Androids that'll be here in 3 years." Piccolo said

"Say guys I was wondering… why don't we use the Dragonballs and summon Shenron to give us the location of Dr. Gero and ends this thing here and now?" Bulma suggested.

"Out of the Question," Vegeta snapped at the blue haired woman, "I will not allow you to use those trinkets in such a manner just because you have wet feet woman!" Bulma on the other hand wasn't gonna let him intimidate her and stood her ground.

"Look here jackass this isn't some game! The whole world is at stake and I'm gonna lose my life just because you want inflate your ego into that pea brained head of yours!" she remarked before appearing before Goku with her hands gripping his sleeves. "You agree with me don't you Goku?"

Goku simply stared into her eyes that sent him a pleading look that begged him to agree with her. "Well…" He pondered on it again and rubs the back of his head "…technically Dr. Gero hasn't created the androids yet and it wouldn't be right to kill him since he hasn't done anything wrong." Bulma face faulted in disbelief when she heard the man she knew since he was a kid agree with Vegeta of all people.

Naruto nodded "I agree with the prick" Vegeta growled at the comment "Even though it would save us a lot of heartache it would be better if we prepared to face him in the future. Besides if we used the dragon balls to find this man we'd have to wait a whole year to summon Shenron again and it would be best if we saved that wish for an emergency." The other contemplate his logic and agree especially Piccolo who was glad to see someone actually use their brain for once.

"We need to prepare to face these androids within the next three years." Piccolo stated again.

"Tch, please once I become a Super Saiyan those Androids will be nothing more than scrap metal and then Kakarot, you and I will settle who truly is the strongest saiyan in the universe." Vegeta declared as he glared at his rival before he took off back to Capsule Corp. so he could start his training.

"So it would appear that we won't be seeing each other for a while then huh?" Tien asked.

"Seems that way." Yamcha replied and then says his goodbye to the other and takes off with Puar. Krillin does the same and suggest that they get together every once in a while to Goku and Gohan at Roshi's home before leaving. Bulma, Naruto, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku remain in the area for a while. "Ready to head home son? I'm pretty sure Chichi is dying to see me again." Gohan nodded his head happily and a turns to Piccolo and Naruto.

"Would you like to come with us Mr. Naruto?" Gohan asked politely. Naruto on the other chuckles at the suffix.

"Maybe later, but just call me Naruto gaki, I'm going to take Bulma to meet the others." Goku and Gohan nodded.

"Ok so piccolo you coming?" Goku asked the stoic Namekian nodded

"Great, I could use some sparring partners and help Gohan get stronger."

With that, the three took off into the air and headed to Goku's house in order to prepare for the fight that will come in the future.

"Well Bulma come on the girls are waiting to see you again." Naruto said smiling as he picked up a smiling Bulma bridle style and took off into the air.

**And Cut**

**Read and Review **


	6. The Mechanical Threat Arrives

**I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques from other anime series that may appear inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Anko" Demon/Summon/Eternal Dragon **

"Yugao" Characters Dialogs

"_Kurenai" Character thought_

_**Story Start**_

It's been 3 years since Naruto and the others were informed about the Androids, during this time everyone went their separate ways. Naruto introduced ChiChi to his wives and they all hit it off well, the girls even taught ChiChi and Bulma how to use chakra. With their knowledge of chakra Bulma, and ChiChi rose to the level of an Anbu Captain, ChiChi used Shadow clones for house work while she spent time with the other girls. As a way to make sure they were never in danger, Naruto taught ChiChi and Bulma how to use the Hiraishin

Naruto taught Goku the ins and outs of his Super Saiyan forms, he and Goku decided that it should be Goku that teaches Gohan how to ascend. Naruto gave Gohan pointers here and there whenever he would spar with him, Goku, and Piccolo. During training Naruto gained another tail of youki, making him the 10 Tailed Kitsune

Naruto also became a father to 7 children with 6 of his wives and had more on the way

Anko gave him a baby girl with her hair and his eyes, who they named Saeko. Bulma gave him a son Trunks, Hana gave him a daughter with his hair and eyes, who they named Yuriko, Kurenai gave him a son with her hair and his eyes, who they named Ryu. Tsume gave him a daughter with his eyes and hair with streaks of brown in her hair, they named her Rin. Tsunade gave birth to twins a boy and a girl, the boy had his shade of blonde hair, with Tsunade's eyes his name was Nawaki, his daughter looked like a carbon copy of Tsunade except with his hair, they named her Shizuka. Konan , Mei, Samui, Shizune, Yugao, and Yugito had some kids on the way.

Currently Naruto was walking up to Goku's door, he didn't sense him or Gohan in the house but he did sense ChiChi. Knocking on the door Naruto waited for a minute before ChiChi opened the door when she opened it she saw Naruto smiling

"Naruto-kun!" she said in joy pulling him into a hug which he returned "What are you doing here Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo just left to fight the Androids?" ChiChi asked after pulling away from the hug

"I know but I want you to get your stuff and go to my place where the other girls will be. You shouldn't be alone during this time." Naruto said to the women who he saw as a little sister. ChiChi thought about it and nodded in agreement "Your Hiraishin seal is located on the door with the others." Naruto said as he stepped back

"Be careful Naruto-kun, make sure Gohan and Goku makes it home." ChiChi called out as Naruto turned around

"I will, I promise." Naruto said as he shot off toward the meeting spot as he looked to the Kanji for 5% on his forearm, before he sped up to catch up with Goku and the others .

**30 minutes **

The quartet of Gohan, Goku, a now caught up Naruto, and Piccolo arrived to the Island. They all came to see Tien and Chaotsu, Yamcha, along with Bulma and baby Trunks. Krillin had just come from the other direction and landed

"Hey guys long time no see huh?" Krillin grinned as they landed, "Wow things have changed. Except for Piccolo still green as ever huh?" Krillin teased.

"Still short and bald as ever." Piccolo smirked making Naruto and Gohan chuckle, while Krillin sigh before setting sights on Bulma and a annoyed Yamcha.

"Hey guys." Krillin waved as he walked towards them.

"Yo Krillin! Where you've been man?" Yamcha asked.

"I was on Kami's lookout training. So Bulma what's with the kid? Is it yours Yamcha?" Krillin with a wiggle his eye brows.

"Ain't my kid, you wouldn't believe who's it is, ask Bulma." Yamcha said.

"If its not yours, then it has to be Vegeta's!" Krillin said getting a scoff from Bulma and a chuckle from those who knew

"You must be high for thinking that Krillin." Naruto said shaking his head as he walked to Bulma and pulled her into a steamy kiss that caused Krillin's eyes to widen and his jaw to drop. Pulling away from the kiss Naruto took his son "Hey Trunks how've been. Did you miss daddy?" Naruto cooed to his son as he held him in the air getting a giggle from the baby.

"What time is it? The androids are gonna attack with or without him." Piccolo said.

"About 11:32, forgot what time he said they were going to attack though." Naruto said still playing with his son

"Hey Naruto, I forgot why didn't Anko or the others come with you?" Goku asked

"They will only fight when they have no other choice, they wanted to spend time with the kids." Naruto said shocking Krillin, Yamcha and Tien.

"Oh okay." Goku nodded

"Oh yeah, I sent ChiChi to my house, so she wouldn't be alone." Naruto said

"Thanks." Goku said with a thankful nod

"Wait what do you mean others?" Krillin asked

"Naruto has about," Goku looked to sky and mumbled to himself counting on his fingers "12 wives (Damn!) including Bulma and has 7 kids with another 6 on the way." Goku said

"WHAT!" Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha yelled

"Yeah, since Naruto's the prince of Saiyans it's his duty to restore the race." Goku said

"Lucky bastard." Tien and Yamcha muttered while Krillin was still frozen in shock

"HEY!" A gruff voice yelled causing Naruto and the others looked up to see Yajarobe flying down in his hover car.

"Hey Yajarobe are you gonna help us against the androids?" Goku asked

"Not a chance in hell! Korin just wanted me to drop these off." Yajirobe said tossing a small bag to Goku

"Thanks." Goku said.

"Yeah whatever. See ya around." He waved once he was in the air and leaving

"What time is it? The kid from the future said the androids would appear at 11:45." Piccolo asked

"Maybe he got the date wrong." Krillin said

"I doubt it Krillin. Someone would remember the date the world went to hell." Bulma said making Krillin nod

"Hey has anyone seen Vegeta?" Goku asked

"That prick is in space somewhere taking out his frustration." Bulma said still beside Naruto and Trunks

"Yeah. He blasted off yesterday when we went to go visit Bulma's parents. Vegeta was mad that he hadn't been able to become Super Saiyan at all." Naruto said throwing trunks up and catching him, making the baby laugh before Naruto's eyes widen and he caught the baby and looked up "Shit!" Naruto said and threw out his arm and a Chakra Chain shot out of his hand faster than the oithers can react and when he pulled his arm back Yajarobe was wrapped in the chain just as an explosion was heard

They looked to see Yajirobe's car was on fire.

"I think those were the androids." Gohan said.

"Yeah, but I can't sense them." Piccolo said looking over the city.

"Naruto, how did you sense that attack?" Tien asked

"I can sense malice, and I caught it and got Yajirobe out of there before the attack could get to him." Naruto said "But it won't be of any use here, there is a lot of malice in this town." Naruto said as he sensed a lot of dark thoughts.

"Maybe we should split up." Krillin suggested

"Right. If you find them raise your Ki. Scatter!" Piccolo barked as everyone but Naruto left.

"Listen Bulma I want you to go home and stay with the others okay? I'll be back soon." Naruto kissed her and Trunks before blasting off. Bulma stared after her husband in worry looking down to her baby who looked ready to cry

"Don't worry Trunks daddy is strong he'll be fine." Bulma assured before she gave Yajirobe a capsule for him to get home. And got another one for her _"No way in hell am I going to miss out on seeing real Androids." _Bulma thought

**With Naruto **

Naruto was standing on a roof top looking over the city with calculating eyes while Piccolo was way above him flying around while Gohan and the others were patrolling the streets.

"What kind of androids are these? Trunks said they had unlimited energy if that's so why can't I sense their Ki?" Naruto thought with irritation before he sighed and snapped his fingers and 100 Shadow clones appeared "Go and help any injured and evacuate the town." Naruto ordered as the clones vanished to complete their orders

Naruto was going to start his search when he felt someone's Ki drop.

"What the?" Naruto concentrated before finding out it was Yamcha's. Naruto flew off to the dropping of Ki while the others followed his example.

When Naruto got there he saw a hand through Yamcha's chest while an old man wearing some weird get up was choking him

"YAMCHA!" Goku yelled. The old man looked behind Yamcha to see the others

"I think he belongs to you." The man said throwing Yamcha to them. Krillin caught him as Naruto and the others glared at him

"So these are the so called big bad androids? Kinda funny looking if ya ask me." Piccolo commented getting a sweat drop from Naruto

"_No he didn't just say that." _Naruto thought with a deadpanned look

"Hm? It's kinda surprising that you know we are androids. But…" the old man said he looked at the group and stopped at Goku. "I'm surprised that all of you anticipated our arrival on this island. Tell me how did you know we would come and bring so many others?" The man asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Naruto said with a smirk

"If your so tough make us!" Piccolo said.

"Very well." The old man smirked

"But not here, there are innocent people here." Naruto said after the others got into a fighting stance

"I agree. There are to many people in the way." 20 said as his eyes hummed red.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted before he appeared in front of android 20 and hit him in the jaw with his elbow making the Android's body go flying and crash against at building.

"_What speed!" _Piccolo thought.

"Nice try. But we are moving somewhere else. Follow us." Naruto said before mentally ordering a clone to come to this location and everyone took off with 20 and 19 behind them.

After they left a clone put out the flames and looked at Krillin who was helping Yamcha. "He's barely alive watch out." the clone said before healing Yamcha and dispelling when he was finished

**With the Others**

Naruto and Goku were flying in front of the Androids who were behind them and the others were behind them watching them.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Goku asked

"Kick their asses and look for the real androids we were suppose to fight. And hopefully be home for dinner with our families." Naruto said Goku nodded as they sped up with the others in tow

Before Goku caught what he said "What do you mean the real androids?" Goku asked

"Trunks said that the Androids had unlimited energy, but we are unable to sense theirs. Keep on your toes Goku, you haven't got the virus yet but there is still time." Naruto warned getting a nod from Goku

20 minutes later as they kept flying android 20 was growing impatient and commented on that as he and 19 came to complete stop. "Stop. I'm tired of flying, we fight here." 20 said as he and 19 flew down the ground.

"No patience whatsoever." Naruto muttered before noticing Goku was panting _"Shit!" _Naruto thought as Goku flew down to meet the androids.

Goku looked around noticing there was barely any life around. "So are you ready Goku?" 20 asked surprising them.

"How do you know his name?" Tien asked.

"I know all of you. The namek Piccolo, you Tien, you are Gohan son of Goku, while the other pest was Yamcha. But we don't have any data on is him." He said indicating Naruto

"_High ground, lots of places to hide. I see." _Piccolo thought looking around

"How do you know us?" Goku asked panting.

"You have been under my watch for sometime. By a highly sophisticated remote tracking device." 20 said.

"_Wow he's like a Ki version of Sarutobi with his crystal ball." _Naruto thought.

"This device could detect your energy matter and was planted on you at the world martial arts tournament, when you were still a boy." 20 said.

"_And he's a voyeur with a pedophile complex." _Naruto thought

"Your every move was calculated, the secrets of your Kamehameha were revealed. Over the years followed your many battles. He watched as you grew stronger over the years, to raise to astounding new heights. And by watching learned. You were studied till had enough information to create the perfect fighting Machine. Powerful machines. Fully capable machines that had the power to destroy you. Like the way you destroyed the Red Ribbon army." 20 said.

"This is just a grudge?" Goku asked

"From the day you destroyed the red ribbon army, Dr. Gero wanted revenge. We will realize his dream." 20 said.

"So basically your supposed to be these perfect fighting machines I take it?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes I have been designed by my creator to surpass you in every possible way." 20 said with a small smirk.

"What about our fights in space?" Gohan asked

"No. He had enough information to stop and create us." 20 said

"Then you don't know everything. You think you do but you don't." Goku smirked. 20 raised an eye brow at this

"We are way stronger than you think. Did your creator predict Goku would become a Super Saiyan?" Piccolo asked with a smirk.

"Super Saiyan?" 20 asked puzzled. In a flash Goku, and Naruto were Super Saiyans scaring the androids, not that they showed it.

"What is this?" 20 gasped

"We have no data on this technique 20." 19 said

"This is my fight, they want me they got me." ordered Goku with a pant as he stepped forward

"_You idiot it's obvious that you caught the virus! Your Ki reserves aren't even half full," _Naruto thought _"You need to learn that you have teammates Goku and they can help, and this'll help with that lesson." _he finished in his thoughts

"Yes an unexpected development, but nothing we cannot handle. 19 handle him." ordered 20

"_Weird, why does the fat one listen to the old one, what makes him so special?" _Naruto thought to himself

Android# 19 stepped forward moving into a fighting stance. Goku launched himself towards the Android, as the mechanical warrior braced itself for a blow Goku vanished before reappearing above him. The android launched a punch only for Goku to vanish and reappear behind him. 19 proceeded to launch a combination of punches and kicks only for Goku to block every single one easily. Goku then launched a punch that connected with the Androids chest knocking it backward into a cliff face. 20 clenched his fist in anger at sight of Goku's new abilities.

At that point Krillin and Yamcha landed and ran to the group and stopped next to Piccolo.

"Guys! Those androids can absorb energy!" Yamcha reported

"Fuck you mean, they absorb energy?" Naruto demanded

"When I found them that old one was sapping my energy like it was a drink!" Yamcha said.

"_It's like I thought, these aren't the Androids we were told about, but if that's so then who the fuck is these two. Now that I think about it I seen this old man before but where?" _Naruto thought "Piccolo I'm sure you heard me and Goku on are way over here?" Naruto asked

"Yeah."

"Remember what we were told about the androids?" he asked as they all nodded

"Yeah what about it?" Gohan asked

"He said that the Androids had unlimited power and never got tired. If that is the case then why the hell do they need to absorb energy when they tire?" Naruto asked shocking the group as Goku just sent the androids flying.

"But he's fine so what the deal?" Yamcha asked

"Were not dealing with the right androids." Naruto said

"So what? We can take them. Look at Goku go he's wasting him." Krillin grinned.

"Yeah, I'm not worried anymore." Yamcha agreed

"Idiots! Think for a second, the real androids we prepared for are still out there, and Goku is already out for the count." Naruto hissed at them

"He's right. Goku is not his confident self. He's not even hurting the android. He is gonna need our help!" Piccolo said.

"What are you guys talking about he seems fine. Your just paranoid." Tien said.

"No Tien, their right. Dad is getting weak." Gohan said as his father sent 19 crashing towards the ground.

"That doesn't look weak to me." Krillin muttered

"Man what a shot, that was awesome!" Yamcha grinned.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw 19 get back up. "Huh? He's up!" Krillin said.

"What are those guys made out of? If Goku hit me like that I would be out cold." Yamcha said with Tien agreeing.

"Ka-me-ha-me…" Goku said struggling to power it up. Naruto's eyes widened. "HA!" He yelled shooting at the giddy 19.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as he blurred before the blast "Preta Path!" Naruto yelled using Ki to activate his Dojutsu instead of chakra and absorbed the beam of Ki much to the shock of the Androids and some of the Z Fighters

"N-Naruto? W-what are y-you doing?" Goku asked while panting

"These bastards absorb energy, and it's time for you to return home." Naruto said seeing Goku gripping his chest while panting even harder

"Hey what's wrong with Goku? That android sapped all his strength!" Krillin said

"No that's not it. It's something else!" Piccolo said as 20 frowned

"_Damn it! He was so close. Who is this guy, and how did he absorb that beam?" _20 thought glaring at Naruto. Goku's hair started to fade as he turned back to normal. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw this. 19 using this to his advantage charged for Goku.

Naruto glanced at him and flipped spun around and lashed out with a kick that sent 19 crashing into the mountain causing 20's eyes widened as he saw this.

Gohan was eyeing his father before noticing him grip his chest. "AH! I know what it is! It's the virus!" Gohan said shocking the others.

"Virus?" Krillin asked. Naruto's eyes snapped back to Goku as the man passed out. Naruto blurred behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt, while putting the Ki he absorbed back into Goku's body.

"Yamcha go with this clone and make sure Goku takes his medicine." Naruto said tossing Goku over to Yamcha and creating a clone that flew off with Yamcha behind it.

19 came back glaring at Naruto who smirked

"Oh so your alive, well that can change in a heart beat." Naruto smirked as the kanji on his forearm went to 10%

20 was livid, 19 had a chance to absorb Goku's energy but this man stopped him "19 destroy him!" he ordered as his fellow android giggled with glee in response.

"You may have denied me the energy of Goku, but yours will suffice as a replacement." declared the chubby Android.

Naruto leveled a stare at the Android as they entered a brief stare down before 19 charged after Naruto firing laser beams from his eyes triggering several explosions. 19 charged through the smoke locking onto and Naruto delivering a right-handed power punch that Naruto deftly dodged by leaning to the left. The android followed with a left-handed uppercut which Naruto leaned back to avoid. The mechanical warrior the proceeded launch a volley of high speed kicks and punches with Naruto dodging each attack as the Android slowly backed him towards a cliff face. As soon as Naruto's back was against the rocks the android struck with a left handed hay-maker only for his fist to pass right through an after image into the rocks of the cliff face. The android grunted in anger as he stared up to see Naruto floating above him with the same stare on his face.

"I don't get it why isn't he attacking?" asked Gohan

"After watching Goku attack head on, he must be trying to drag the fight out." Piccolo said _"Your waiting for something, but what is it? Did you really find a weakness in the Androids to exploit?" _he thought Piccolo.

19 removed his fist from the cliff face only to be blindsided by a kick from Naruto. He flew through the air to another Naruto who punched him to the ground. The android managed to stop himself in mid flight only for Naruto's boot to slam into his face that sent him to the ground.

19 got up disoriented he then looked up as a screeching sound was heard and he looked up to see Naruto with a RasenShuriken in his hand.

"What's he doing, he knows the Androids can absorb energy!?" Piccolo shouted in disbelief that Naruto would use a Ki attack

19 smirked getting ready to absorb the energy when his opponent released it. However he and everyone else was shocked when Naruto vanished all of a sudden and appeared face to face with 19 and a smirk on his face with the RasenShuriken still active "Bye." Naruto whispered with a eye smile before he plunged the orb of chakra into 19's face.

A huge explosion occurred causing everyone to cover their faces. When the dust cleared they saw a huge crater with nothing of 19 left behind

"What have you done!" roared 20 snapping out of his shock

"Shut up old man, you had to know that this was going to happen. You play with fire you get burned." Naruto smirked as he took a step toward 20 before he stopped

"You finally decide to show up." Naruto raised his head looking to the sky. "Vegeta." Naruto said

"I have returned!" Vegeta announced getting a look of disgust from Naruto

"Arrogant fool, make your self useful and handle the old one." Naruto said crossing his arms while Vegeta scowled at him

"You don't order me a…" Vegeta's retort was laid to rest as a demonic enhanced glare was given to him by Naruto causing him to break out into a sweat before he put up his arrogant act again.

"Another pest? How many of there are you?" 20 asked.

"Does it matter?" Naruto asked

"No matter. It doesn't matter how many you have or if you can go this, Super Saiyan, I can still crush you into the ground." 20 smirked _"I got to get out of here!" _20 thought

"So it's your turn Android, lets get this over with so you can join the other weakling." Vegeta said arrogantly

"I'm far superior to both those models. Besides you wouldn't be so smug if I unleashed Androids 17 and 18. You wouldn't stand a chance against the superior models." declared Twenty.

"You're an idiot why wouldn't you come with your best fighters in the first place!" mocked Vegeta.

"Unless he can't control someone whose stronger than him."

"Can't control? I created them, they will do as I say!" roared 20 as recognition flashed on Naruto's face

"I thought you looked familiar, you're the real Dr. Gero! I've seen you in Bulma-chan's fathers books!" Naruto said

"You must have turned yourself into and Android in order to control the others but it still failed!" said Gohan

"I've had enough of this! Soon you will all pay for this humiliation!" declared Gero as he turned away from the warriors to flee only to find himself facing Naruto

"Where do you think your going?" asked Naruto smirking, Gero then looked around to find himself surrounded before the others looked to the side as Future Trunks arrived on the scene scanning the battlefield.

"_I'm not too late! They're still here!" _he thought before getting a look around and seeing the remains of Android 19 and the still intact Android 20 aka Gero _"What's going on here who are they fighting?"_

"What's going here who are you guys fighting?" questioned Trunks.

"What the hell do you mean who are we fighting! These are the blasted androids that you told us about!" yelled Vegeta.

"Shut up Vegeta, if you would've been here earlier you would've known that the ones we were fighting were not the ones we were warned about." Naruto said dismissively

"_What could have happened has the time line changed that much already?" _Trunks thought before he looked around "Where's Goku?" he asked.

"My dad didn't get that heart virus you told us about until today." replied Gohan.

"Dammit, how could the time line have possibly changed so much!" Trunks screamed in frustration.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We've got Gero here and we can end it now." replied Naruto hovering over Dr. Gero.

"_Another fighter! He seems to be the one who informed them of our arrival, but how can that be! I have no record on him at all just like the blond one! I need a diversion to be able to retreat. There!" _thought Dr. Gero. The android saw the air car containing Bulma and baby Trunks and fired eye lasers at it triggering an explosion.

"Bulma, Trunks NO!" Naruto yelled and vanished leaving a sonic boom in his wake. After the smoke from the explosion cleared it revealed Naruto holding Bulma and baby Trunks. "Bulma, are you ok?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, me and Trunks are ok, I managed to put a barrier around us in time." Bulma said

"Dammit! Your distraction allowed him to escape!" yelled Vegeta

"Fuck you, you needle dick fucker!" Naruto yelled in rage releasing a hell of amount of KI scaring Vegeta and the other humans. Before he took a deep breath to calm down "You all go find the Android I'll catch up." Naruto ordered they nodded and flew off

"Bulma, please go home. I promise I'll get blueprints of the Androids and bring them to you." Naruto said softly

"Ok, honey." Bulma said getting a kiss from Naruto who kissed Trunks on the forehead before Bulma vanished in a blue flash

**With the Others**

"We need to track him down before he gets to his lab and activate those other androids!" declared Tien as they flew through the canyon

"Those must be them! The androids I warned you about." said Trunks.

"I don't see what the big deal is as long as you don't let them suck your energy these guys are easy." said Krillin

"These other androids don't need to absorb energy they have an infinite supply for their own!" replied Trunks.

"Shit! Well that complicates things." Piccolo muttered "We need a plan!" Piccolo said

"He's heading back to his lab anyone know where that is?" asked Tien.

"Dr. Gero's lab is located somewhere near the mountains around North City." replied Gohan remembering the book his mother had him read about scientist

"Ok everyone keep your eyes peeled! He might try to ambush one of us and steal more energy!" yelled Piccolo over the winds as he, Vegeta, Gohan, Tien, and Trunks took off in separate directions.

**And Done **

**Sorry for the long wait with this chapter**


End file.
